The Unexpected Journey of Two Cousins
by TheMoonTemptress
Summary: Annora would be joining this group in their journey and she would prove to Thorin Oakenshield and any of the others who doubted her that she would be helpful. No one was going to regret having her with them. She was much more than the younger cousin of Bilbo Baggins. Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fan fiction, I have written some in the past but never finished or uploaded them on a website. Please let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoy it. I am basing this story more on the movie than the book but I will be including things from the book as well. I do not own any of the characters except for Annora, all other characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

* * *

The night air was crisp and sweet, soft laughs drifted with the breeze and all was calm in Hobbiton. The valley glowed with lamplight and Annora smiled to herself as she urged her pony, Tuff, onward toward her cousin's home. The young woman had not seen her cousin in many years and missed the warm, curly haired hobbit. She recalled the times, when they were small children; when they would run about the woods looking for elves and grand adventures. Her parents would travel to her Uncle and Aunts home often during her childhood and all visits were wonderful.

But as much as she had missed her cousin over the last few years, he was not the reason she soon found herself standing at his green door with a letter clutched in her hand. A few days previous she had received the letter and was surprised, most pleasantly mind you, to find that Gandalf the Grey had sent it. Now the contents of the letter surprised and shocked Annora even more. The message was short and to the point with little explanation. All she knew was that Gandalf wished for her to journey to her cousin's house to meet with him and a company of companions to partake in an adventure. She had been hesitant at first. Much like her cousin and almost every hobbit in history, she had never ventured away from the Shire, even though she had dreamed of it often. Dreaming and doing were two very different things however and the thought of leaving her comfortable home left her feeling queasy. In the end she convinced herself to travel to her cousins home and listen to what Gandalf had to say.

Annora could hear deep muffled laughter inside the hobbit hole in front of her, the commotion clearly created by the companions mentioned in Gandalf's letter. She took a deep breath and knocked on the green door. Silence immediately followed her knock and she held her breath as her heart rate increased. She was incredibly nervous, what kind of quest would this be, would Bilbo recognize her, Gandalf clearly would wouldn't he? The door opened with a creek and a dark figure stood on the other side.

Before her was a sight she had not seen in many years. "Annora my dear, do come in", beckoned Gandalf with a smile on his face. "I am pleased you could make it"

Annora stepped into the hobbit hole and turned to peer up at the wizard with a huge grin on her face. "It has been far too long Gandalf". She couldn't help but wrap her arms around the old wizards waist in a loving hug.

Gandalf chuckled at the happiness she expressed as he gave her a small squeeze back. "Yes it has been many years my friend".

While the two were greeting one another, Annora's cousin had walked to the entrance of his home unnoticed by the two. "Annora is that you?"

She spun around to look at the person who had just addressed her and the grin on her face widened even more. "Bilbo! Oh how I've missed you cousin!" she cried, enveloping the hobbit in a crushing hug. She couldn't help the small sob and wetness that welled up in her eyes at the sight of her cousin. She really had missed him.

"I have missed you too cousin" came his muffled reply from her shoulder. Annora finally released Bilbo from her crushing hug and took a step back to look at the Hobbit before her. He still had his curly light brown hair and warm hazel eyes, just as she remembered him from her childhood.

"You…have grown Annora" Bilbo commented as he took her in. The girl he remembered had always been a head shorter than him with chocolate hair that fell in subtle waves framing her face, a face that held stormy grey eyes. While her hair and eyes had stayed the same, her height definitely had not; she stood much taller than himself, close to the height of a dwarf, perhaps a bit taller if he were to guess. Looking up at his younger cousin would take some getting used to.

Annora never got to reply to Bilbo's comment as the other occupants of the hobbit hole had abandoned their seats to come closer to observe the interactions between the newcomer, Bilbo and Gandalf, and her attention averted to them. To her surprise every single one was a dwarf, and were of all different shapes and sizes.

Her eyes scanned over each one quickly taking in each of them. She had never met a dwarf in her life and she certainly had never seen so many beards! Hobbit men did not grow beards; well really they couldn't grow beards. But oh my did these men have beards; short, long, small, large, twisted, twirled and even braided, all in an assortment of colors.

"Ah, allow me to introduce to you Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili" The last two dwarves, both on the younger side of things, winked at her as Gandalf introduced them. "Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur and finally, the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield." Annora smiled at each dwarf as they were introduced and settled on Thorin, who was starring at her with an expression that she could only think of as displeased. The look he was giving her certainly did not help her nervous state. "Everyone, this is Annora Took. She will be accompanying us on our journey."

Annora's smile disappeared at that last comment and she turned to look at Gandalf. "Wait, you still haven't told me what this journey of yours is all about. I want to hear about what I'm getting myself into before I agree to go" Her hands were on her hips as she scowled at Gandalf, he didn't really think she would go along without answering her questions first did he?

At this Thorin stepped forward, "Gandalf she is not coming with us, I will not allow it, and is there anyone you haven't told about our business?!" The dwarf was clearly angry with the wizard, who merely stared at him with a raised brow.

"She is coming with us whether you like it or not Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain. There will be no discussion on the matter". Gandalf grumbled as he turned and walked away from the group to sit back down at Bilbo's table.

Annora frowned as Thorin strode past her following in Gandalf's steps. She couldn't understand how someone she had just met could look at her with such disdain and was so set against her accompanying the group in their journey. The dwarf's clear dislike of the idea was the final push Annora needed to make her decision. She would be joining this group in their journey and she would prove to Thorin and any of the others who doubted her that she would be helpful. No one was going to regret having her with them.

A warm hand settled itself on her shoulder and her gaze moved from the hallway Thorin had disappeared down, to the kind face of the dwarf Kili. He had a warm face full of mischief, long tangled warm brown hair, dark eyes and short facial hair. What struck Annora the most about Kili was his face structure, very much like Thorin, Kili was one of the few dwarves that didn't have the face of a dwarf. If it weren't for his height, Annora would have pegged him as a human man.

"Do not worry about what my uncle said, he is stubborn and it takes a lot to impress him but he will warm up to you eventually", grinned Kili. She smiled back at him, she felt slightly reassured and the knowledge that Kili seemed to have faith in her helped. At least someone didn't mind the idea of her joining the group.

"You do not agree with him? You do not mind if I join in this adventure?" she asked.

Kili laughed at that, "Of course not! We will be traveling for a long time and having someone intelligent to talk to who doesn't stink would be a great reprieve." Protests and mutterings erupted from that last comment; many shouts from the dwarves around them consisted of defenses of their intelligence and hygiene. "Besides there will be someone pretty to look at" Kili winked as he gave her shoulder a final squeeze and walked off towards the kitchen. Annora laughed at his statement and followed him to the dining room, the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo following after her.

They all took a seat at the table, where Gandalf and Thorin were deep in discussion, except for Bilbo who hovered just outside the room. Annora sat herself between Kili and Fili and glanced down to the other end of the table at Thorin and Gandalf.

In front of the two lay an old map. "I don't see that this will help us much," said Thorin disappointed after a glance at the map. "I remember the mountain well enough and the lands about it."

"There is one point that you have overlooked and that is the secret entrance. You see the runes there," Gandalf pointed them out. "That marks a hidden passage to the Lower Halls".

"Perfect, there is another way in," grinned Kili. "But how are we to open it without a key?" murmured Balin, the old dwarfs face was a mask of contemplation.

"That wont be a problem master Balin," Gandalf then reached into his cloak pulling out a dark key, holding it up for Thorin to see. "This was entrusted to me by your father so that one day you should have it". With large eyes Thorin reached out and gently took the key from the wizard. He looked pleased about the object that had just been handed to him; he held the key up and was looking at it intently.

"The real problem is finding it's exact location. These kinds of doors are almost impossible to find, even to their creators", Gandalf reminded the eager dwarves.

"I'm sure we will find it. These runes must say something about its location. Can any of you read them?" Annora asked without moving her eyes from the map. Everyone around the table went silent at her question and she laid curious eyes on Gandalf.

"Unfortunately my dear, we do not, but there are still a few in this world who do," he answered Annora then turned his attention to Thorin. "At the very least with that key we now have a way through the back door of Erebor and to your foe Smaug."

This last comment reached Bilbo's ears and fully gained his attention, "Smaug?"

"Aye Smaug, a flying, fire breathing lizard, razor sharp teeth and claws like meat hooks. Smaug who destroyed Erebor and now lives buried deep inside with his mounds of stolen gold to keep him company. A fire-drake", replied Bofur.

"Yes I know what a dragon is", Bilbo sniffed in impatience.

Annora looked to her cousin, all the unexpected guests in his home truly distressed him, not to mention all the food the dwarves had consumed. She had noticed the empty pantry on the way to the dining room. Hobbits love food and having an empty pantry would distress every hobbit in the Shire.

Thorin turned in his seat to look at Bilbo. "So this is our burglar?" Doubt rang in his voice and disbelief was evident on his face.

"He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," laughed Gloin. That comment was all it took for within minutes the room erupted into opinions and arguments about Bilbo's status as their burglar until it had become quite harsh on ones ears. Bilbo and Annora could only observe the chaos helplessly as the arguing continued.

Darkness started to consume the room and the wizards voice boomed loud and deep, "If I say he is a burglar, a burglar he is".

Annora couldn't help but smile at this, Gandalf sure knew how to gain a groups attention, and the idea of her cousin as a burglar forced a larger smile to spread across her face. She trusted Gandalf's decision of choosing Bilbo; the boy from her childhood was very courageous and adventurous. She had no doubt that those traits would again surface in the hobbit. She had more faith in him than he had in himself.

"Balin give both of them their contracts", instructed Thorin, clearly defeated in any say about Bilbo and Annora joining the company.

Did that dwarf ever have anything other than a serious expression on his face? Annora wondered as she took the papers that were handed to her. They were all quiet as the cousins read through the contract.

"…Incineration?" Bilbo squeaked, turning a worried look towards the dwarves.

"Aye, melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur informed Bilbo. "A quick burst of light, a second of searing pain then you're nothing but a pile of ash", he added as he twirled his curly mustache around his finger.

Bilbo bent over with his hands on his knees and started to breath heavily. He had paled considerably and started pacing back and forth. "Nope." He dropped to the floor like a rock.

"Bilbo!" Annora jumped up from her chair and attempted to get to her cousins side but there was little space for her to pass the others in the crammed room. So she did the only thing she could. She climbed onto the table, much to everyone's surprise and ran across it, leaping over Thorin's shoulder to land safely on the ground behind him. She quickly bent down next to Bilbo and placed her hands on his face, checking him over. "Bilbo? Come on cousin wake up." She gently rapped her hand against his pale cheek trying to rouse him from his fainting spell.

"Well she sure is a lively one isn't she?" Balin chuckled.

"Ah that she is. Annora has always cared greatly for her older cousin; she has a good heart and would protect all those she cares for with everything she has. That's why I asked her to accompany us; in her own way she will be a great asset to our journey", Gandalf said warmly. He stood up from his seat and walked over to Annora's crouched form. "Annora he will wake up soon enough, no need to worry".

She glanced up at the wizard, "Yes you are right Gandalf, I'm sorry", she sighed as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Could we move him somewhere more comfortable than the floor?"

"Of course"

A little while later with the help of Fili and Kili, Annora had Bilbo moved into an armchair in his living room. She gazed at his unconscious form and frowned, would he agree to come? She really hoped he would, having him along would help her get comfortable with the rest of the men, besides they both had dreamed about going on adventures together. It wouldn't be the same without him.

"He will need some hot tea when he wakes up", she whispered to no one in particular. Turning on her heel she headed straight for the hearth to put on the kettle. As she waited for the water to boil she walked back to the dining room where she had abandoned her contract in her hurry to reach poor Bilbo. She knew in her heart that she would go even if her older cousin did not. Without any more thought to Bilbo she snatched a quill from his study and signed the contract.

"So you will be joining us then Mistress Took", came a voice behind her.

She jumped slightly startled by the voice and turned her head to see the owner of the voice standing there. It was Thorin with his arms crossed against his chest and he did not look happy about her decision. She turned to him fully and mimicked his stance, breaking his hard stare only to fully take him in.

She hadn't truly looked at him before; there hadn't been a chance before with everything that had gone on. She now noticed the few streaks of grey in his long dark tangles of wild hair and he did not have a long beard as the others did, his was short and speckled with grey. He had a fairly normal human looking nose, unlike most of his kin, which sat between the blue eyes that stared back at her. He wore a dark blue tunic underneath a long fur and leather coat, fur boots graced his feet and all his armor was silver, as was his belt that was carved with intricate designs. He stood a few inches taller than her and as far as she could tell, was rather tall for a dwarf.

Annora shifted uncomfortably when the dwarf said nothing more and continued to stare at her. "You do not agree with Gandalf's decision to include me in this journey of yours" It was not a question; Annora knew perfectly well that he did not want her along, he had made that clear the moment Gandalf introduced her earlier that night.

"I do not believe a woman has a place in this journey, especially a hobbit woman who has never left the safety of her home. You will just be another burden to myself and my men", he replied evenly never looking away from her.

That bit at Annora's pride and the woman lifted her chin defiantly and scowled at the dwarf prince. "Gandalf and even Kili have faith in me and believe I can do this. My cousin would not be a burden and it is a mistake to underestimate him. And you", she poked a slender finger into his chest. "Know nothing of me and what I am capable of, do not think you know me because I am a mere woman!" She stalked past him in a wave of fury towards the hearth in the next room and the kettle that was now singing. "And I am not a hobbit!" she called over her shoulder.

Now that left Thorin Oakenshield surprised and perplexed. Did she not realize that he was a very important dwarf! Never had a woman talked to him in such a fashion and did she really poke him in the chest? And what did she mean not a hobbit? He shook his head trying to shake away the confused thoughts and stalked back to the living room where the others had settled.

Annora fumed silently as she prepared the tea. That stubborn, self-important, cold, hardened dwarf! What gave him the right to judge her when he had barely had a conversation with her? He did not know that she not only owned a bow but also was skilled at using it and while she wore a gown now, she certainly would not once they set off. She could help hunt for food if needed, could prepare and cook any animal they managed to bring down and help defend the group. She was not useless or defenseless; she would not be a burden.

Pouring the tea into two teacups, she took a deep breath to calm herself and carried the steaming cups on a small tray into the living room.

* * *

**And there we have it, chapter one! I will upload as often as possible but with school starting up again I do not have as much time as I would like to write. Encouragement from you guys will help me out a great deal to stay motivated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. And we are back for chapter 2! I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far, thank you to those of you who sent me messages of your thoughts and encouragement. Just going to include a recap from the first chapter.**

_Annora fumed silently as she prepared the tea. That stubborn, self-important, cold, hardened dwarf! What gave him the right to judge her when he had barely had a conversation with her? He did not know that she not only owned a bow but also was skilled at using it and while she wore a gown now, she certainly would not once they set off. She could help hunt for food if needed, could prepare and cook any animal they managed to bring down and help defend the group. She was not useless or defenseless; she would not be a burden._

_Pouring the tea into two teacups, she took a deep breath to calm herself and carried the steaming cups on a small tray into the living room. _

_She was relieved to see that Bilbo was awake and talking. "How about some tea Bilbo", she smiled warmly at him. He seemed to relax a little when he noticed her presence and nodded at her offer of tea._

* * *

She was relieved to see that Bilbo was awake and talking. "How about some tea Bilbo," she smiled warmly at him. He seemed to relax a little when he noticed her presence and nodded at her offer of tea.

"Thank you Annora," he said gratefully and eagerly took the teacup she held out for him and sipped happily at the steaming liquid.

What a night this had been, wizards, dwarves and talk of mounds of gold and a fire-breathing dragon. The moment he had read the word incineration in the contract the Took blood in him disappeared and the Baggins in him returned. The Bilbo Baggins who was content with his hobbit hole, tobacco pipe and teatime, who never had any wish to wander away from the shire on a dangerous adventure. Nasty disturbing uncomfortable things make you late for dinner; that was still his opinion as he had said to Gandalf that morning.

"Would anyone else care for a cup of tea?" Annora asked the rest of the room.

"I would!" answered Gandalf, Fili, Kili, Ori, Bombur, Bofur and Balin.

"I will go fetch us seven more teacups."

She hadn't expected so many to agree, she thought dwarves preferred themselves as ale drinkers. She slipped into the dining room and started removing teacups from the cabinet when her contract caught her eye. She ran a hand over the yellowed paper. She had forgotten it in her anger over the things Thorin had said to her. She hoped that all distractions keeping her from giving Balin her signed contract would stop. To ensure they would she picked it up, folded it and slid it into the small pocket she had sewn into her dress.

"You signed it after all."

She looked up at Kili who was leaning against the doorframe. Did all dwarves sneak up on people or was it merely a trait in Thorin's family?

"Yes I did. I've finally been given the chance to leave the Shire and go on an adventure, I am not about to let it pass me by," she stated.

"Good. I knew you would," he grinned at her. "Now the real reason I came in here was to help you with those teacups."

She smiled at Kili as he scooped up all the teacups and she followed him back to the living room. Kili had a warm heart and an infectious grin; she had a feeling that they would become great friends by the end of their journey.

She helped Kili pass out the cups of tea then sat herself down to enjoy her own. They sat there, all sixteen of them, drinking tea and listening to the crackling of the fire in the fireplace.

Thorin had situated himself in front of the fireplace, leaning his arm on the mantle and gazing into the fire. His mind was miles away from the Shire back to a kingdom his people had loved and flourished in. The passion to reclaim his people's birthright burned strong in his heart and a longing passed through his eyes.

Now dwarves have been known for their love of music and Thorin Oakenshield was no exception. His voice was strong and deep as he started singing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day,_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale;_

_Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountains smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him! _

The other dwarves had joined in with their own deep voices and the song was so full of longing and sorrow that it raised goose bumps along Annora's skin. The song was also beautiful to her; the dwarves truly had wonderful voices for singing. They had a talent for both song and story. Their voices enchanted her and sent her to that horrid day that Smaug had destroyed the lives of so many people.

It was quiet once again and Annora then nervously pulled the contract from her pocket and passed it to the old dwarf Balin. "Ah yes," he took the contract from her hand and examined it. "Everything looks to be in order." He nodded to her and gave her a wink.

"Annora!?"

She froze. The one person she didn't want to go against her choice, the one person she thought would understand her reasons for wanting to go communicated his horror with just her name. She turned to look her cousin in the eye and she could see the argument bubbling up his throat.

"What are you thinking?! You cannot possibly think that this is a good idea!"

"Bilbo I…"

"No! I will not allow this. You could get yourself killed! This isn't some fairytale adventure that these dwarves are going on. It is not like the treks we would take through the woods looking for elves; it is dangerous and this idea you have in your head about grand adventures is a foolish reason to go! You are no longer a child. Grow up!"

Annora sucked in a sharp breath and turned her face away, gazing at the floor as tears began to fill her eyes. She felt like she had been physically struck. She couldn't believe that sweet Bilbo would talk to her like she was a naïve child; she knew it would be dangerous. His words hurt. Her hurt turned to annoyance then anger.

"Wanting to help someone in need is not childish Bilbo Baggins, nor is it foolish." She looked up at him then, letting the rouge tears fall down her cheeks. "You may be too afraid to go but I am not. I need to go Bilbo. I need to see for myself what else is out there. I love the Shire with all my heart; I love the soft green grass, the rich forests, the colorful people, you. But every fiber of my being is telling me to go, so I shall. I do not expect you to understand and I certainly do not need your permission."

With a curled fist at her side she turned to walk towards the door but not before she gave Thorin a glare, daring him to agree with her cousin, then stalked out of Bag-end. She sat herself down on the bench outside, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She sniffled quietly and wiped the hot tears from her face. What had she gotten herself into, coming here on Gandalf's request? She huffed to herself and took in a deep breath of the chilly night air. She sat there for quite some time listening to the hum of bugs singing love songs to one another and the gurgling of the creek.

The creak of the front door opening alerted Annora to his presence before he said a word; each step clinked with the sound of armor. She didn't move an inch or acknowledge him in anyway just waited for the dwarf to announce himself or sit with her. When he finally decided what he was going to do Annora was sure she knew who it was. But she was surprised to look to her left to find not Kili or even Fili sitting next to her but the quiet bookworm Ori. Of course she had yet to talk to each dwarf individually but Ori had seemed rather eager to prove himself to the others much like her. She remembered his claim at Bilbo's table that he was not afraid of Smaug and would gut the beast himself.

He didn't try to fill the silence at all, as if he was afraid to shatter the soothing calm of the night if he were to utter a word. Instead he pulled a small book from inside his cloak accompanied by a small quill, and started to write. He was lucky that the moon was full and bright casting enough light for him to write by. Not to mention Bilbo's tall garden lanterns, now they helped considerably.

Raising her eyebrows, she tilted her head and watched as Ori gracefully wrote in his journal with smooth and neat strokes. "What are you writing?" she whispered, concerned if she were to speak too loudly it would startle him and ruin his lovely writings.

He paused momentarily to glance at her before he continued writing and replied while doing so. "It is my journal, I enjoy books and writing. I thought that I would document our entire journey."

"Oh" was the only reply she could think of and they both grew silent once more, the only sound between them was the scratching noises of Ori's quill and the bugs that had not ceased in their love songs.

Annora was thankful for the dwarf's company and was grateful that he had merely kept her company. She wasn't in the mood to talk about what had happened with Bilbo. Eventually the two grew tired, Annora chilled by the night air, and they retired to the hobbit hole and bed.

The next morning came too soon for the young woman and she threw an arm across her eyes to shield them from the morning's harsh light. She had slept in front of the fireplace. By the time her and Ori had entered the hobbit hole most had claimed a sleeping spot, including the spare bedrooms. So Annora made the best of what space was left and slept next to Kili and Fili and the warmth of the coals that lingered in the hearth. She could now hear the sound of a few dwarves wandering around the house making breakfast and collecting personal items for the upcoming journey.

Annora hadn't slept well that night, which no one could blame her, having to sleep on a hard floor with nothing but a blanket laid out as a barrier was difficult for anyone to sleep on. The only reason she had fallen asleep at all was the warmth created from the coals and the two dwarves she was wedged between. She was currently in a state of refusal to awaken and shimmied closer to one of the dwarves sleeping next to her.

A nudge to her foot and a deep voice awakened her; she hadn't even noticed that she had drifted back to sleep. "Get up you two. We are to be off soon and your snuggling is starting to make us nauseated," came the gruff voice.

Snuggling? Her mind could not understand the word and she slowly blinked her eyes open. Instead of seeing an open space or the back of a sleeping dwarf, she saw very little but dark cloth and a little bit of fur at the edges of her vision. As the feeling of cotton in her head dissipated she realized what she was looking at and that realization made her cheeks heat with embarrassment. Two arms were wrapped around her, holding her secure against a very warm body. Annora knew it had to be either Kili or Fili, both were present when she had fallen asleep a few moments ago.

She attempted to wiggle free of his grasp but her efforts only resulted in a tighter grip on her person. She twisted her head to look at the person who had nudged her awake and the blush on her cheeks deepened greatly when she saw who it was.

There stood Thorin, towering over them, arms crossed and a look of impatience and displeasure written all over his face.

"I'm stuck", she mumbled in embarrassment.

Thorin merely rolled his eyes at her then turned back to the task of awakening his nephew. She watched as he nudged the pair of boots intertwined with hers to wake the dwarf that had not woken at Thorin's first attempt. There came an unintelligible mumble from the dwarf holding her and she turned her head back to him. She couldn't manage to tilt her head far back enough to see if it was Fili or Kili.

The nudging by Thorin became more insistent and rough, finally gaining a reply. "Guh what is it?" It was Kili and as he slowly woke up, he soon realized the position he was in, especially when Thorin grabbed him by the leg and dragged him across the room; which caused him to release Annora in the process.

"Now if you are quite done getting personal with Annora", he growled, "It is time to go".

Annora rose to her feet and watched as Thorin swiped a hand against the back of Kili's head. When they finally turned around Kili's face was a deep red that mirrored her own and Thorin glared at his nephew. The young dwarf rubbed the back of his head with a sour look on his face. If Annora hadn't been a part of the situation she would have laughed at his expression.

"Annora please forgive my…inappropriate behavior," Kili mumbled in embarrassment, his eyes shifting from her to his uncle. Clearly Thorin had ordered his nephew to apologize to her.

"It was an honest mistake, you must have rolled over in your sleep. There is nothing to forgive," she smiled still red in the face. "I'll be sure to sleep somewhere else in the future, for my own safety of course. I wouldn't want to be smothered in my sleep by a cuddly dwarf," she teased him as she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

By this time everyone, except for Bilbo, had awoken and witnessed most of the exchange and laughed at her teasing of Kili. The laughter from the others relaxed Annora and she found herself laughing with them, no longer embarrassed by the event. She placed a hand on Kili's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking to the spare bedroom to change.

When she returned she was clad in black pants that matched her black boots, a simple deep red tunic and a brown cloak thrown on top. It was all very simple clothing, she new better than to bring along anything nice and had left her dress behind. She stood at the front door then turned to look at the men, "Shall we be off then?" Before they could reply she had shouldered her pack and was out the door.

The day was young and it was quiet with barely a hobbit about. The others soon joined Annora and they headed off to the outskirts of Hobbiton where she was informed the ponies were being kept.

Soon a small meadow came into view along with the group of ponies. A whistle was all it took for Annora to find Tuff amongst the ponies, his black head raised immediately at the sound. "How's my boy?" she cooed to the pony. Tuff nudged her face affectionately as if to ask her what had taken her so long to return. She rubbed his face in return and offered him an apple from her pack as a way of an apology. While he munched on his apple she tied her pack to the saddle and mounted the pony.

She moved over to Gandalf who was astride a beautiful white horse. "Do you think he will come Gandalf?"

"I have faith in your cousin, though he has none in himself. He will come."

She smiled at the wizard. She hoped very much that Bilbo would change his mind and join them. They had not spoken since their fight the night before and she had not said goodbye that morning. Of course that would have been difficult given the fact that he was still sound asleep in his bed when they left.

"Shall we make things interesting? I bet the hobbit doesn't show up," Dwalin smirked.

Annora rolled her eyes as the dwarves bet whether or not her cousin would show. She gaped at Gandalf as he took part in the bet, sure he believed that Bilbo would show up but she couldn't believe the most mature of the group was partaking in the activity. Annora steered Tuff around and followed the others down the trail. Thorin was in the lead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope to see you soon for chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! We are back with Chapter 3! I'm sorry this one is a little bit shorter than the first two but I felt where I left it off was a perfect place to stop. There will be some background information on Annora in this chapter. Hope you guys all like it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

They had not been riding very long, when Annora heard something in the distance from behind the company.

"Wait!"

"What's that?" Fili asked from beside Annora.

Annora turned in her saddle just as Bilbo came into view, breathing heavily. "I signed it," he said as he handed it to Balin.

The old dwarf took the contract and pulled out his glasses and a little magnifying glass before he started looking it over. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Master Baggins." He smiled and gave Bilbo a wink.

"Get him a pony," Thorin said as he turned to ride on.

Now this certainly caught Bilbo's attention. "No! That won't be necessary! I can walk, I'm sure I can keep up with you." Bilbo argued. He had always been a little uneasy around horses. Ponies probably wouldn't make him any more relaxed.

His insistence was ignored as he was lifted onto the pony Myrtle. Annora laughed and trotted to her cousin's side. "Relax Bilbo, she isn't going to hurt you, you know." Her smile disappeared when his serious face turned to look at her instead of the pony beneath him. "Forgive me cousin. Our last conversation…I was wrong to say the things I did. I do not believe you to be childish and you were right. You have more courage than I, I was afraid."

"I forgive you Bilbo," she whispered.

The moment was destroyed as a bag of coins zipped past their faces. "What's all that about?" Bilbo asked with a quizzical look on his face as Gandalf pulled up beside them.

"Oh they made a wager on whether you would show up," Gandalf stated. "Many of them bet you wouldn't."

"And you? What did you think?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh…" Gandalf snatched a little bag of coins from the air. "My dear Bilbo, I never doubted you for a second," he chuckled.

The company continued on and soon Bilbo started sneezing and muttering about a reaction from the pony hair. He hands started darting around his pockets frantically searching for something in vain.

"Stop. Stop! We have to go back," Bilbo declared.

The whole company came to a halt and turned around to look at Bilbo. "Why? What's wrong, cousin?" Annora asked concern laced in her voice.

"I've forgotten my handkerchief," he replied miserably.

Bofur ripped a piece of cloth off of his tunic, "Here," he said and tossed it to Bilbo.

Well Bilbo, that poor hobbit, held that piece of fabric in front of his face with the fewest number of fingers he could manage. His face was one of such displeasure that Annora couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The man had left his comfortable warm home to help the dwarves reclaim their own and all he wanted was a decent handkerchief.

She rummaged in her bag until she found what she was looking for and handed it over to Bilbo. "Here cousin, you can have mine." She smiled as he took it with a nod of thanks.

"Let's be off," ordered Thorin.

"You will have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, before you get to the journey's end Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf wisely stated as they continued on.

They had been riding for a couple of hours, singing and telling stories when it started to rain. The group's cheery mood diminished and all talk stopped completely. Gandalf and Bilbo had moved on ahead quite some time ago while Annora hung back with Fili and Kili. She could scarcely hear Dori complain about the horrible weather and ask Gandalf if he could possibly do anything about it. There was a reply from the wizard that she couldn't make out but from Dori's grumbling she guessed the answer he got wasn't the one he was hoping for.

The conversation ahead of her continued on but she had stopped listening at that point. Squinting against the rain she tilted her head to the sky and noticed, even with the layer of grey clouds, the day was getting late. They would have to camp soon and she hoped that the rain would stop by then.

Thankfully when they did finally stop to make camp the rain had ceased to fall and the hope to dry their wet clothes was a very real possibility. Thorin had not been happy when Gandalf had suggested they stop for the night. When Gandalf pointed out the dangers of traveling in the dark with the ponies and the fact that Erebor wasn't going anywhere the dwarf king had just huffed and reluctantly agreed.

Luckily they found a cliff with a small alcove of rocks and tied the ponies to the pine trees for the night. The alcove of rocks would provide some cover from the rain if it started up again.

"Gloin get a fire going." Thorin ordered as he sat and rested against the wall of rock.

The fire was soon started and food made quickly after. It was a simple stew but it was exactly what they needed to warm their cold bodies. The rain had drenched them completely and they were all chilled to the bone. Fortunately sitting by the warm fire dried their soaked clothes by the time the moon had fully risen in the sky. Many of the dwarves drifted off to sleep immediately, including Thorin who was still resting against the wall of rock.

Annora decided she would take up the duty of brushing the ponies once they were unsaddled and relieved of all the packs and bags. So once she had finished eating her dinner that's exactly what she started to do. She stood with a black pony, brushing his silky fur and softly whispered to him. "You know it's going to be a long journey to get where we are going. You and the others are doing so well. I'm going to take really good care of you beauties." She was standing close to the cliff's edge and admired the view.

The full moon was high in the sky casting a cool light over the landscape below; over the edge of the cliff was a pine forest sitting on very rocky terrain. It was beautiful. At least it was beautiful until a high screeching sound came from the forest below. The horrid sound sent chills down Annora's spine and the beautiful scene before her became dark and menacing. The noise continued as she stuffed the brush she was using in a nearby pack.

"What's that?" Bilbo asked with a fearful voice.

"Orcs," replied Kili from his spot near the fire.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked with wide eyes.

Fili and Kili nodded simultaneously. "There will be loads of them out there. They attack at night, silently move in and slit throats. No sound, just a lot of blood." A fairly frightened Bilbo looked at them then back at Annora, who was still standing with the ponies. He didn't notice the snickers and grins on Fili and Kili's faces.

"Do you think that's funny? Think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin stood and threw an angry look at his nephews. He had awoken with a jolt at the sound of the orc cries. Many of the dwarves had awoken to the sound of orcs in the forest below.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili looked down at his hands, ashamed that he had said anything like that in front of his uncle.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world," he growled out angrily and walked over to the cliff edge to look at the view.

Balin caught Bilbo's concerned look. "Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

Annora settled herself on the edge of the large stone slab that Thorin was standing in front of and glanced up at him. She saw emotions playing through his eyes as Balin started his story of the Battle of Azanulbizar.

"After the dragon took the lonely mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant gudenburdok had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king." Balin's face changed to one of loss. The pain of the memory was clear on his face. Annora's chest ached when she saw the same look on Thorin's face.

"Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless; defeat and death were upon us."

A smile reached Balin's face. "That is when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor bent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back, our enemy had been defeated."

The smile on the old dwarfs face had disappeared. "But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king." He looked to Thorin then.

As the story ended, Thorin turned to face the others around the fire, they all looked at him in awe. Annora couldn't blame them, she too felt in awe of this would be king and her heart went out to him as the story cycled through her head. First he lost the only home he ever knew, and then he lost his father and grandfather in a bitter war that almost cost him his own life. She looked back to the valley below and wondered what other suffering had been caused at the hands of Azog the pale Orc. She was so deep in thought she almost didn't hear Bofur call her name.

"Annora come join us by the fire where it is warm. Besides you're making some of the men nervous sitting so close to the edge of that cliff," Bofur called.

She chuckled lightly and moved to the fire where she sat between Bofur and Fili.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied with a small smile. "Now why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself. I know we are all wondering what you are, you obviously are not a hobbit like your cousin here." He nodded his head towards Bilbo.

Annora was struck with silence. She had not been expecting that she would be the topic of conversation, not after the story Balin told them.

"Umm where to start? Well you're right about one thing; I'm not a hobbit like Bilbo. I was adopted by the Tooks when I was very young." Annora shrugged lightly.

"There must be more to this story than that," Kili hinted. His full attention was on Annora, he was very curious, along with the rest of the dwarves. She even had Thorin and Gandalf's attention, who were sitting on the other side of the fire from her. Although Annora figured Gandalf knew just as much as she did about her heritage. The wizard had an odd habit of knowing more than he should.

When everyone's eyes failed to leave her, she sighed.

"Like I said my adoptive parents found me when I was very young, I was five years old at the time and I don't remember anything of my real parents or what happened before the Tooks found me. I only know what my parents told me." She looked around the campfire before continuing.

"They said they found me and my mother out in the woods, not far from their home, they had been out collecting mushrooms, berries and other such things. They found a mess of a little girl, hair tangled, dirt and blood smeared over her face and torn clothes. I was clinging to my mother's body, they figured she had been dead for days." Annora's eyes turned sad at that, even though she couldn't remember her real mother, it pained her to think of any little girl in that situation.

"They said my mother was human and she was covered in deep cuts and wounds. They could only guess that we had ran from one of the human villages that had been attacked by orcs. Rumors were going around that raids were happening around the countryside, but the nearest village was miles away from the Shire. How my mother managed to make it as far as she did with me couldn't have been easy for her and shocked the Took's. They buried her there in the forest and took me home with them. That's all I know. I imagine my father must have died in the raid of the village but I doubt he was human. I have a small bone structure like my mother, dark hair like hers but I'm small for a human. My best guess is my father was a hobbit or a dwarf but I look human so it's hard to tell for sure. There isn't much else to tell, I love my adoptive parents and all my relatives and have lived a happy life." She looked at Bilbo and smiled.

"I wouldn't give up the family I have for anything in middle earth."

"Family is everything, adoptive or otherwise." Gandalf murmured, letting out a ring of smoke.

Annora nodded her agreement and glanced up at the faces around the fire. Some looked even more curious about her than before and others, much to her dislike, had pitying expressions on their bearded faces. Kili especially had a sad look on his face, the same look a kicked dog would have.

"Kili do not worry so, I'm fine." She tried to give him the best reassuring smile that she could manage.

"It's just… I can't imagine what that must have been like for you. Growing up not knowing where you came from."

"Aren't you curious as to whom your parents were? I wonder if your father was a dwarf, it would explain your height." Ori said as he scribbled down what she had just told them in his journal.

"Of course I am but how would I even begin to find out who they were? Most of the people who knew them probably died in the raid of the village. I just don't have enough information to work with." She frowned and stared at the fire. "I would not worry about it too much, what's important now is our journey, not my heritage."

* * *

Soon after telling her story, Annora, along with many of the dwarves settled down for the night and were soon asleep.

"How can she smile?" Thorin asked. He was watching her sleeping form. Hearing her story he couldn't understand how she became the cheerful young woman she was today.

"She has no memory of her parents and grew up in a warm, happy home. She does not have the ability to carry hate in her heart, even though she knows the truth of her family's fate," Gandalf replied in a whisper. "She is a strong and a loving soul."

Thorin frowned, this woman was a mystery to him, she seemed a tad foolish to him. And his belief that she did not belong in his company had not changed. A strong soul would not keep her alive in a battle and he feared that one of his men would die trying to keep her from harm because she could not defend herself.

* * *

**And there you have it. I tried to get the lines from the movie correct but my memory isn't that great. The story of the battle at Moria told by Balin was a little easier since I was able to find some videos on youtube but there was one word that he said about Azog that I had no idea how to spell (gudenburdok). Hopefully I got it close. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys again in Chapter 4! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I am back with Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning came early to the company of companions and many woke to sore, stiff bodies. The morning moved along quickly as bedrolls were packed away, breakfast eaten, dishes cleaned and put back into their respectable homes. Before they knew it, the company was once again making its way through the wilderness towards their destination.

At this point they had been riding along for most of the day and Annora was about ready to knock Bilbo right off Myrtle. He had started complaining about his sore backside an hour earlier and it had escalated to his rumbling stomach that had missed its lunchtime meal.

Now hobbits are big eaters, able to take in over six meals a day, so it is easily understood how Bilbo was feeling at that moment. Annora growing up in the Shire was well aware of this fact but her cousin was not the only person wishing for a short break. His complaining only reminded her of her own discomfort that she was trying very hard to ignore.

"Bilbo we need to keep moving, Thorin will stop when he sees fit. If you're that hungry stop caterwauling and dig out a apple from one of the packs," she sighed in frustration.

He glowered at her before digging through one of the packs for something to nibble on. "I was not caterwauling. You can't tell me you don't want to stop for a stretch and a bit to eat," he countered.

She sighed. No she couldn't deny that she longed to give her legs a stretch. Riding for such a long time had caused her muscles to knot and cramp terribly.

"A stretch would be nice," she admitted. "But complaining wont get us anywhere. We should just be happy this is all we have to complain about. It could be a lot worse you know."

Bilbo frowned but said no more on the subject. On the bright side he had managed to pull out a couple of strips of dried meat and it took off the edge of his hunger. He missed his hobbit hole dearly, the warmth of a fire burning in the hearth, cups of tea and his books. He glanced at his cousin, while she was uncomfortable from the days long ride she seemed content. Bilbo couldn't help but wonder if she missed home as much as he did. He doubted it.

While she loved the Shire dearly she had never completely fit in there and the desire for adventure had grown greatly in her heart. Bilbo could remember the few times in their childhood when the other children would taunt and tease her about being different. She didn't have the extreme curly hair of a hobbit and she wore shoes on her small feet. Of course Annora would never admit that the taunting of the other children bothered her, she would merely shrug and say it didn't matter. But it did matter didn't it? She deserved to be happy in a place where she wouldn't be treated like an outsider because she was different. That's what Bilbo wanted for her.

"We will stop here for the night," announced Thorin.

Bilbo snapped out of his thoughts letting out a sigh of relief and eagerly dismounted Myrtle. He was very pleased to be done riding for the day and gave the pony an affectionate pat on the neck; he had grown to like her.

As everyone began to dismount and relieve the ponies of their packs and saddles, Gandalf proceeded to walk up the hill towards the remnants of a house. Annora trailed after him, curious about the homes skeleton remains that had clearly been abandoned long ago. She stepped underneath what was left of the home and ran her hands over the wooden beams and the soft ivy that grew on it.

"A farmer and his family lived here," Gandalf whispered to himself.

"I suggest that we move on. We could go through the hidden pass," the wizard informed Thorin.

The dwarf had appeared silently by Annora's side. She clutched her chest in surprise and let out a startled squeak followed quickly by a dark look directed at the dwarf. Again with the silent sneaking! If Thorin and his nephews kept this up she would have a heart attack before they ever made it to Erebor. Thorin just ignored her reaction to his sudden appearance and focused on the wizard in front of him.

"I told you before, I will not go near that place." Thorin brushed past Gandalf.

"The elves could help us! We could resupply and rest," the wizard argued.

"A dragon attacks Erebor, orcs desecrated our sacred holes at Moria. What help came from the elves?" Thorin glared at Gandalf, firm in his hatred for the elves. He would not go to the elves if he could help it.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!" Gandalf cried out in defeat. He practically stomped down the hill making his way through the group and their ponies.

"Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo questioned as the wizard walked past him.

"To talk to the only person here who has any sense anymore," came the frustrated reply.

"Who?"

"Myself, Mister Baggins!"

Annora watched him leave from her spot under the old farmhouse. She frowned when she turned to look at Thorin, her arms crossed over her chest and she raised her brow in question. "Why are you so against receiving the aid of elves? Gandalf is right, if anyone can help us with that map it would be the elves," she pointed out.

"I will not seek the aid from those who betrayed my grandfather and father."

Annora couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at this statement. "I'm sure it seemed like betrayal to you but think of the difficult situation that man was in. I imagine it was a difficult decision for the elf king to make; risk the lives of his own people to save a kingdom from the grasp of an evil dragon, or admit defeat and prevent further blood shed for both his people and yours. It wasn't a personal vendetta against your people and family but a difficult decision of caring for his people above all others. Wouldn't you have done the same if the tables were turned?"

No reply came from Thorin Oakenshield. He merely glared at her, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Thorin," she whispered. Her eyes softened from their determined spark to a look of compassion. "I do not mean to say what happened to you and your people that day was anything less than horrible and heartbreaking." She drew close to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "But you cannot judge an entire race on the acts of one man."

Again nothing but silence answered her words and Thorin walked off towards his men leaving Annora standing alone. She sighed and ran a hand quickly through her hair before following Thorin back to the group.

"Fili, Kili, watch the ponies. Gloin get a fire going." Thorin ordered as he took a seat on one of the many boulders residing on the hill.

Although she hadn't been told to help with the ponies, Annora assisted the two brothers with guiding them into the forest that grew on the edge of the camp.

While dusk descended on the land, food was made and Annora continued to care for the horses. Fili and Kili were checking on the ponies that lingered at the very edge of the camp leaving her alone in the forest. She had been quiet after her tense but short conversation with Thorin. Perhaps she should not have voiced her opinion on the matter of elves to the dwarf. How could she though, when Gandalf's suggestion of help from the elves made sense? She agreed wholeheartedly with Gandalf, dwarves were so very stubborn and proud; it would be their undoing.

She was brushing down one of the ponies when a loud snapping sound jerked her out of her thoughts. The forest was thick, filled with gnarled trees and the floor was littered with moss-covered rocks. While night had certainly settled, there was enough moonlight to see by and Annora froze as the sound of heavy footsteps and snapping tree branches continued. Her grey eyes scanned the nearby area but she could not see the source of the sounds. She abandoned the brush she was using and quietly walked over to the closest tree. Crouching down she hid behind the tree and continued to listen to the sounds as they drew closer.

The swivel of Tuff's ears caught her attention. His nostrils were flaring and he started nervously tossing his head. The other ponies were behaving in similar ways and Annora held her breath as a giant figure came through the trees.

It was a troll. She had heard stories of mountain trolls but this was the first one she had ever seen. People always talked of their large size, leathery grey skin and ugly appearance but they never mentioned the stench that accompanied them. He stood twenty from where she was hiding and she could still smell him. If someone asked Annora to describe the stench of the troll she wasn't sure if she could. It was unlike anything she had smelled before but the best description she could think of in that moment was rotten meat.

She was careful when peeking around the tree to look at the troll, making sure she stayed low and quiet. He was standing there eyeing up the ponies and the look in his eyes caused Annora's stomach to knot in dread. Just as she was thinking of sneaking back to the camp to warn the others of the trolls' presence, he moved forward and scooped up two of the ponies under his large arms.

Without thinking Annora scrambled out from behind her tree and ran after the troll. She didn't worry about him noticing her, the racket he was making as he moved through the woods covered up any of the noise she made in her pursuit. Little did she know back at camp Kili and Fili had discovered not only the two ponies disappearance, but hers as well.

* * *

"He's been gone for a long time," Bilbo said.

The dwarves had settled around the fire and were enjoying their meal, the sky dark and dusted with stars.

"Who?" Bofur asked as he handed out dinner.

"Gandalf."

"Aye. Don't you be worrying about him. He'll be fine. Now take these to the boys will you? And let your cousin know that the food is ready."

Bilbo took the bowls passed to him and headed over to where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies. When he entered the woods and came upon the brothers, he found them staring at the ponies with serious faces.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked confused.

"We were supposed to be watching the ponies but we've discovered a problem. We had sixteen now there are only fourteen." Kili frowned and moved towards a large tree that had been uprooted and knocked to the ground.

"Whatever took them was big," said Bilbo with big eyes as he took in the fallen tree. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"No."

"Thorin would just worry besides that's not the only problem. Annora is missing too," Fili whispered.

"What? What do you mean missing?" Bilbo demanded.

"We were only gone for a few minutes and when we came back the two ponies and Annora were gone," prattled Fili, trying to defend himself and his brother.

"Come on lets go," commanded Kili as he followed the trail of wreckage through the forest.

* * *

The troll had led Annora to his campsite and she was hiding in the shadows of yet another tree. She watched as the troll placed the panicking ponies in a makeshift animal pen, passing by two more trolls sitting around a very large campfire. Three! There were three mountain trolls. There was no way she would be able to rescue the ponies. If there had been only the one mountain troll she may have been able to sneak through the shadows and set them free. She felt very defeated in that moment and decided the best course of action would be to turn back and let the others know about the trolls.

She was about to turn around when large hands wrapped themselves around her mouth and waist, muffling her scream and securing her against a hard chest. Panic settled in her brain and she thrashed against her attackers hold, desperately trying to get away. All she could think of in that moment was her friends back at camp; why didn't she go to them when she had first encountered the toll? Getting captured wouldn't impress them and it certainly wouldn't help her prove that she was valuable to the group.

"Shhhh. Annora it's me. Stop!" whispered a voice in her ear.

She relaxed immediately when she recognized the voice as Kili's and she could see Fili and Bilbo when she turned her head. When the dwarf decided that the girl was calm and would keep quiet he released her.

"Don't do that!" she hissed. "You almost gave me a heart attack, what were you thinking sneaking up on me like that?"

"I was thinking of the trouble we would be in with those trolls if I scared you," he whispered back.

"What happened and what are you doing here?" Bilbo interrupted before Annora could say anything more to Kili.

"I was caring for the horses when that troll showed up and took two of our ponies. I thought if I followed him I could sneak in and rescue them. I wasn't counting on there being more than one troll, besides I was about to turn back and let everyone know."

"Well we are here now," whispered Fili.

"We have to do something, we can't just sit here. I think they are going to eat them." Bilbo was watching the trolls as they muttered about eating mutton for dinner once again.

Annora was amazed at how quickly Bilbo reacted and she felt a great deal of pride for her cousin. She felt that the courageous side of her cousin was coming out and she was confident that he would surprise the dwarves with his actions in the future.

"Bilbo's right we have to do something," Annora whispered to the brothers.

"Well since it seems that you two are in agreement…" Fili and Kili then pushed the cousins forward out from the shelter of the trees.

"There you go. Now don't worry, we've got your backs." Bilbo swallowed hard and gazed at his cousin with a distressed look. She returned his glance with the best reassuring smile she could muster and gave his arm a firm squeeze.

"We can do this." Annora turned to ask the brothers what their plan was only to find them missing. She groaned under her breath before she urged Bilbo forward towards the mountain trolls.

"Bilbo, take the right side, see if you can get the ponies out of the pen. I'll take the left. If they notice you I will do whatever I can to distract them. Stay low and stay quiet," she whispered and pointed out the routes they should take. The hobbit nodded hesitantly and moved away silently.

Annora watched him go then moved through the bushes as quietly as she could, making sure to keep an eye on Bilbo as he proceeded towards the makeshift pen. She soon settled herself in the shadow of a tree where she had a good view of what Bilbo was doing. Finding a good view had proven difficult, the mountain trolls were even bigger up close and looking around them was difficult.

As she watched Bilbo her heart started hammering violently against her ribs and her palms started to sweat. She felt very helpless and wished Fili and Kili hadn't taken off. She wasn't sure what she would do to distract the trolls if they saw her cousin; screaming seemed the most likely.

Bilbo at that moment was trying to untie the rope of the gate frantically but it was too strong for him to pull loose. His eye caught a slight glint of light and he looked over to see one of the trolls had a knife in his belt. It was the only way to free the ponies. He took a deep breath and crawled towards the troll, shushing the ponies as he went.

Annora's heart stopped when one of the trolls blindly reached out towards Bilbo, who had froze on the spot and she could swear he had stopped breathing. Bilbo turned his wide eyes to Annora who was still crouched in the dark. Knowing she was there calmed him a bit and he turned his attention back to the giant hand as it grasped the handle of a huge mug. A small argument erupted amongst the trolls and the hand withdrew quickly back towards the fire. When all was clear Bilbo dashed across the last remaining feet to the back of the troll and the knife.

Bilbo's first attempt at grabbing the knife failed as the troll stood up and scratched his rear end, much to Bilbo's disgust. While the situation was dangerous Annora snickered at the look of disgust on his face. When the troll sat back down Bilbo rose for try two. That's when everything went wrong; Bilbo's hand had just touched the knife when a hand reached around and grabbed him. The troll then proceeded to sneeze all over the frightened hobbit. Any amusement Annora felt before disappeared and she cringed.

"Ah! Blimey, look what's come outta me nose. It's got arms and legs and everything!" the troll exclaimed in shock.

"What is it?" the second troll asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the way it looks around," the first troll whimpered and tossed Bilbo to the ground.

Bilbo recovered quickly and stood before the trolls, motioning as subtly as possible for Annora to stay hidden.

"What are ya then? An oversized squibble?" asked the second, pointing a rough blade at Bilbo.

"I'm a burglar…ah hobbit," Bilbo corrected himself.

"A burglarahobbit?" the first asked confused.

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try!"

Annora moved through the trees attempting to get closer to Bilbo and hopefully manage to grab him and run. Unfortunately the trolls started to lunge at Bilbo trying to get their beefy hands around him to make a new meal. Bilbo started to run around, avoiding the trolls feet and hands as they complained about him being too fast to catch. His luck ran out however and a troll plucked him off the ground by his legs. He was in quite the predicament, dangling upside down with no escape in sight.

Annora couldn't stay hidden anymore, she had to do something to help her cousin and she wasn't about to let the trolls eat him. She stood and ran out of the bushes to stop in front of the three mountain trolls.

"Stop! He is not for eating!" she shouted at the trolls. "Put him down. Now." She had a stern expression on her face and a finger pointed in the troll's direction. While her voice was strong and steady, her blood thundered in her ears and her hand shook in fear.

The trolls just stared at her, unsure of what to make of the small female who was shouting at them as a mother would to her misbehaving children. The silence was broken when the troll to her right squealed in pain and Kili appeared slashing the troll's leg with his sword.

"Drop him!" the dwarf yelled.

"You what?" the troll holding Bilbo asked.

"I said drop him," Kili replied, taking a threatening pose with his sword ready.

The troll let out a guttural growl and threw Bilbo at Kili. Kili managed to catch Bilbo and they fell to the ground in a heap. The woods behind them suddenly erupted with dwarves wielding all kinds of weapons; Annora had no idea they had been there. Thorin of course was in the lead and the night was filled with the sounds of war cries, growls and shrieks.

Bilbo had managed to escape the chaos and was back at the pen that now held panicking ponies. Annora on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She was desperately trying not to get knocked over or stomped on as she made her way towards Bilbo. She didn't get very far when a troll scooped her up into the air by one leg and was now dangling in the air like Bilbo once was. She was happy in that moment that she had chosen to wear pants instead of a dress on this journey; the situation would have gone from horrible to horribly embarrassing.

"Annora!" yelled Thorin.

Although she was hanging upside down with her brown hair hanging around her face, she managed to look at him with an expression of complete shock. He had yelled her name with genuine concern and she felt her heart clench. Did Thorin Oakenshield actually care for her safety? The yell gave her enough courage to reach into her boot and retrieve the hidden blade she kept there. She was determined to not let him down. With that thought in her mind she did something she didn't think her body was capable of. Her muscles strained as she forced her torso up towards the leg that was gripped in the troll's hand and drove the blade into his flesh.

A yelp was heard from the troll and Annora squeezed her eyes shut as she fell. To her surprise she didn't hit the ground like she thought she would but was caught in a set of arms. Slowly one grey eye opened to take a peek and she was once again shocked. She was face to face with Thorin; he had caught her awkwardly under her knees and back and she gripped his tunic for extra stability.

Grey eyes met blue and they stared at each other for a moment before Thorin gently set Annora down on her feet.

"Thank you," she mumbled picking up her blade from the ground and placing it back in it's home in her boot.

"You're welcome," he replied. "You did most of the work anyway."

Her gaze moved from Thorin to the other dwarves as they regrouped around them. For a small second of hope she thought that her friends might have slain the trolls when Kili called out Bilbo's name. She spun around and looked in horror at her cousin.

"Bilbo!" she tried running to her cousin's aid but Fili caught her around the waist and pulled her back.

Once again poor Bilbo was in the air, only this time the troll's held his arms and legs threatening to rip them off if the companions did not lay down their weapons. And this is how the group found themselves captured by three very large mountain trolls.

* * *

**Sorry to end it here but it seemed like the perfect place to stop. So Annora is starting to prove herself capable of being a part of the group. :) And it seems our dear Thorin isn't as cold towards her as we thought. Please come back and join me in Chapter 5. Bye for now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to post, I was having a rough time writing this one. I hope you guys like it, I'm not sure how good this one is but let me know what you think! **

* * *

For the group of travelers the battle against the three trolls had been futile as they were now captured. Some of the dwarves were tied on a spit and now spinning over the fire to roast, while the others had been stuffed and tied into rough burlap sacks and piled off to the side. No amount of wiggling would loosen the rope that tied them up; they were clearly stuck in their sacks.

Annora herself would have tried to escape but she was wedged between a large boulder and Thorin. Moving she found was nearly impossible and with her arms pinned to her sides she couldn't reach the blade in her boot. So she lay there and hoped that someone else managed to escape.

That was when Bilbo managed to stand up in his sack and hop closer to the fire. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the trolls.

"Excuse me. I wouldn't cook them like that they will taste awful."

"You can't reason with them! They're half wits!" Bofur yelled from the spit.

"What does that make us?" Another asked.

Annora stifled a giggle at that last comment. She knew exactly what Bilbo was trying to do, he was buying them time in hopes that someone would get free or better yet Gandalf would show up.

"I…I know a better way to cook dwarves," Bilbo said a little hesitantly.

"Well go on then!" One of the trolls commanded, very much eager to hear what the best way to cook dwarves was.

Bilbo paused, he was unsure of what to say but after a little fumbling he answered, "They are better if you skin them first!" Bofur and Kili stared at him with wide eyes and even wider gaping mouths and started calling him a traitor.

"Get me my knifes," the troll commanded, more than ready to skin the dwarves before cooking them.

"But I like the skin on em. Raw dwarf would be good," the second said and selected Bombur from the pile.

"Oh no not that one! He's riddled with parasites, got them in his tubes," Bilbo shouted. The troll almost tossed Bombur into the fire in his haste to rid himself of the dwarf, and he furiously wiped his hands. "In fact they are all infected. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Well the dwarves became infuriated at being called infected and they shouted and bellowed at how they in fact were not filled with parasites. They were silenced with a swift kick from Thorin, as he too understood what Bilbo was attempting to do.

"Oh… Oh yes! I'm terribly infected you wouldn't want me," Fili said as he understood.

"I've got parasites the size of my arm!" Oin shouted and soon all the dwarves joined in.

"What about the pretty one there?" One troll pointed at Annora and she paled.

"M… m… me? You wouldn't want to eat me, I'm nothing but skin and bones, nothing tasty about me at all," she squeaked.

"Maybe," he muttered. "Can I keep her? She's a pretty little thing; look at em eyes of hers. Good pet." He reached over and lifted her by the feet.

Annora shrieked, "Put me down you big oaf, or I'll give you such a wallop!"

The troll just snickered at her, placing her wiggling form in the crook of his arm and stroked her hair with one large sausage finger.

The dwarves were bellowing insults and threats at the troll as he continued petting Annora's head. She scowled at the treatment, her thin nose scrunching up in distaste. She wished for rescue soon or else she would end up with a terrible headache and bald spot from all the friction.

A flicker of movement off to the left caught Annora's attention and she squinted at the forest trying to make out what it was. Whatever it was it moved swiftly through the trees, tall and dark. It made its way behind the pile of dwarves were the sun was starting to peek over the horizon and Annora finally caught a glimpse of it. She grinned widely and watched to see what was going to take place next.

"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" a voice bellowed as a figure appeared from the forest. It was Gandalf and he swiftly struck his staff into the large boulder he was standing on at the edge of camp. A thunderous crack echoed through the forest and the boulder split in two, showering the trolls in rays of the morning sunrise. They screamed something awful as their skin started to harden and the sun slowly turned them to stone. It took only a few seconds and they were solid, never to move again.

The group cheered at the sight of the wizard, and with his help the dwarves were soon untied and had reclaimed their belongings.

"Fili, Kili, Bilbo, anyone? A little help please?" Annora had been forgotten as everyone was freed from their own bindings; she was still sitting in the crook of the trolls arm, stuck in her sack.

The dwarves turned to look up at her and many started to laugh. Kili and Fili especially found her position amusing and were laughing so hard they fell to the ground.

"You should have seen your face when that troll was petting you like a kitten. For someone who was clearly terrified of those trolls earlier you had no trouble threatening the one when he picked you up. Oh and that scowl!" Kili was on the ground again his body over come with laughter.

"Just wait till I get down there Kili! I will show you how much of a kitten I am," she threatened her scowl returning.

The threat had little influence on the dwarf's demeanor as he continued to have his laugh. Dwalin climbed up the stone troll, since Kili and Fili were busy, and helped Annora out of her sack. She thanked him and followed him down to the ground and the rest of the group. Annora marched straight over to Kili with a dark look on her face and gave him a swift punch to the arm.

"Hey!" Kili whined, rubbing his arm, "that actually hurt!"

"Oh shush it did not. And thanks a lot for your help by the way," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," he snickered.

Annora ignored him and turned towards Gandalf and Bilbo. Her cousin immediately rushed forward and looked her over for any injuries. "You were very brave cousin."

"I don't know about that, I was terrified of those brutes." She looked at the face of one of the giant stone trolls. "You were very courageous yourself cousin. If someone told me a week ago that Bilbo Baggins had snuck into the camp of three mountains trolls and tried to steal one of their knives to rescue some ponies, I wouldn't have believed them. Not to mention your stalling for time, now that was clever cousin." She gave him a big smile. "I think you saved our lives."  
Bilbo sheepishly grinned at the comment and hooked his thumbs underneath his suspenders. He was feeling rather proud of himself but had to admit his stalling tactic wouldn't have done any good if Gandalf hadn't shown up when he did. Speaking of Gandalf…

"Gandalf… where did you go, if I may ask?" Thorin voiced Bilbo's thoughts before he could say anything.

"To look ahead," the wizard replied.

"And what brought you back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind," he smiled back at the dwarf.

"It's very unusual for mountain trolls to travel this far from the mountains," mumbled Gandalf, his smile fading at the thought. Without another word the wizard walked into the forest leaving the others no choice but to follow in his wake.

* * *

When the group finally discovered the cave Gandalf was looking for, Annora thanked the gods and sat heavily on a small boulder. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep and the chance to rest was very appealing. She watched as Gandalf and a select few of the dwarves entered the dark cave. Coughs and complaints from the dwarves concerning the foul stench of the cave could be heard. Annora was glad she decided to wait outside.

Annora looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Fili walking over. He sat down next to her on the small boulder, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"So Annora. I couldn't help but notice the moment between you and my uncle earlier," he wagged his blonde eyebrows at her.

"What moment?" Annora asked. She wasn't sure what the dwarf was getting at.

"I heard him yell out your name when that troll grabbed you during the battle. Not to mention catching you when you fell." He grinned at her.

"That wasn't a moment that was barely an incident," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "So he caught me, what's your point?"

"My point is the man is warming up to you. Up until now you two have done nothing but been at odds with one another. This is a positive thing. I think he likes you."

Annora burst into a coughing fit and stared at Fili with wide eyes. "He doesn't like me, if anything the man has learned to tolerate me," she wheezed.

Fili merely chuckled, "I'm telling you he was impressed that you were able to get yourself out of that trolls hold." He patted her on the back and smiled. "I know I was."

"Maybe," she said doubtfully.  
"Oh I grabbed this from your pack when Kili and I went back for the others, I thought you may need it," Fili said as he handed her bow and quiver to her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Thorin and the others then emerged from the cave effectively stopping the conversation between Annora and Fili. She noticed both Thorin and Gandalf were sporting new swords at their belts. While everyone else joined the group, Gandalf and Bilbo lingered at the entrance of the cave. Annora watched curiously as Gandalf presented a small sword and handed it to Bilbo. She couldn't hear their conversation but was glad that Bilbo finally had a weapon to defend himself with, although she hoped he wouldn't have to use it. She believed it was better to have a weapon and not need it than need a weapon and not have it.

"Something's coming!" one of the dwarves shouted.

Everyone turned at this, readying their weapons and ran towards the shout. They could all hear it know, a steady crashing through the trees as twigs were snapped and brush was swept aside. Suddenly a man on a sled burst through the trees and Annora couldn't help but stare wide-eyed. The animals pulling the sled were rabbits, very large rabbits.

"Radagast what are you doing here?" Gandalf asked, walking up to the man.

"Looking for you Gandalf," the man replied.

The two walked a little distance away from the group to talk in private and Annora guessed that this Radagast person was another wizard. At least that's what she guessed, given that he wore robes and carried a staff. Her attention moved away from the two men and back to the rabbits that pulled the wizards sled. They had to be the biggest rabbits she had ever seen but still wore the dirt brown fur that seemed common in rabbits. She slung her quiver and bow over her shoulder and crept closer to the creatures, her curiosity getting the best of her, and reached a hand out to the nearest rabbit.

It's head popped up when it noticed her hand and beady black eyes stared back at Annora. It tilted its head to the side before it sniffed at the woman's hand, it's small nose twitching. It seemed satisfied by her scent and ducked its head underneath her hand, soft fur rubbing against her palm.

"You have very soft fur," Annora giggled as she rubbed the top of the rabbit's head and stroked its long ears.

"I see you're fond of animals," said Balin as he crouched next to her.

She turned and gave Balin a smile, "Well the cute ones for sure."

They crouched in silence as Annora continued to rub the rabbit's ears and head. The silence was broken when a howl filled the air causing Annora and Balin to rise quickly to their feet.

"Is that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, frightened.

"That's no wolf," Thorin said, scanning the trees.

A low growl sounded in the silence and Annora sucked in a sharp breath as she slowly turned to look at the creature crouched at the top of a steep embankment. Her body went cold as her eyes settled on it and she started shaking uncontrollably. The creature was much larger than any wolf; it donned dirty brown fur, a long ugly snout full of gnarled fangs and dark eyes. "Wargs," she whispered. Suddenly her mind filled with forgotten screams and the world around her seemed to slow and dim. She was barely aware of the Warg hurtling down the embankment towards herself and her friends.

Suddenly Thorin was standing in front of Annora, sword raised, blocking her from sight. There was a strangled yelp of death as his sword swung down on the head of the bloodthirsty creature. Another growl was heard as a second Warg hurdled towards the group from the opposite side. Kili's quick reflexes proved useful as he sent an arrow into the beasts head and a killing blow was landed by Dwalin's axe.

"Wargs scouts," Thorin snarled in disgust as he pulled his sword from the Wargs head. "An orc pack wont be far behind."

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf walked towards Thorin, a serious look on his weathered face.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one I swear!" Thorin defended himself. Howl's sounded through the air once more.

Gandalf looked into the trees for signs of more foes approaching. "You are being hunted."

"We need to move. Get the ponies," Thorin ordered.

"We can't, they bolted," cried Ori.

"I shall distract them and lead them away from you if I can." Radagast said as he stepped onto his sleigh and grabbed the reins.

"Those are Guldebrag Wargs! They will outrun you!" Gandalf protested.

"And these are Ruskabel Rabbits! I would like to see them try!" Radagast smiled and sped off through the forest.

"You heard the man, he is giving us the chance of escape, lets move," Thorin ordered.

He turned to lead everyone out of the forest when his eyes took in Annora. She stood frozen to the spot, barely a foot in front of him, where he had moved her during the first Warg attack. Her eyes were fixed to the dead Warg lying at their feet and her face was pale as the moon. Thorin's brow furrowed as he placed his hands on Annora's shoulders.

"What's wrong with you girl?" he could feel her body shaking beneath his hands. When he received no response he bent down slightly so he was eye level with her and called her name. Again no reaction came from the girl.

"Gandalf, what's wrong with her?" Bilbo asked, concerned for his cousin.

"I believe she is in shock."

"We don't have time for this," growled Thorin. "Annora snap out of it." His patience was running out and he shook her by her shoulders.

A gasp escaped Annora's throat as her eyes focused on Thorin, who still had a firm grip on her shoulders. The hazy feeling on her mind dissipated and her body stopped it's shaking. She felt suddenly weak in the knees and she gripped the back of Thorin's arms tightly for support.

"They slaughtered them all. There… there was so much blood, the screaming was deafening. They're all gone," Annora sobbed. She started breathing heavily and shook her head in attempt to clear her mind of the horrible flashes.

Her words confused Thorin but he had no time to ask questions and he gave her one final gentle shake.

"We must go. There is an orc pack not far away. The brown wizard has drawn them away, we have to make our escape now," Thorin urged.

Annora nodded and took a deep breath, she needed to put the memories to the back of her mind for now, and the group needed her alert. "Okay."

She released his arms and placed a hand reassuringly on the strap of her quiver then turned to Gandalf, "Lead the way."

Within minutes the group emerged from the forest onto an open field of tall grass and collections of huge boulders. They could hear the howls of the Wargs as they chased Radagast across the plains. The boulders and hills of the field worked to their advantage as they darted their way from boulder formation to boulder formation. Soon it seemed no matter which way they turned the Warg riding Orc pack crossed in front of their path forcing them to change direction.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked Gandalf suspiciously as this pattern continued.

Gandalf merely glanced at the dwarf before continuing on and Thorin grimaced before following. When they made it to the next boulder Annora slouched against it; it hurt to breath and her legs were burning. She was relieved that the group didn't immediately take off once again however her relief turned to fear when they all heard a warg jump on the boulder above their heads. The group pressed themselves against the rock and held their breaths, praying that the warg wouldn't discover their presence. Thorin turned to Kili and nodded up towards the orc and it's beastly mount. Kili took a deep breath before pulling out an arrow and prepared to fire it. He took a second to collect himself then stepped out and fired his arrow.

The warg fell to the ground in front of the group and a couple of the dwarves bombarded the two enemies with attacks before they could retaliate. The dwarves were not very subtle and Annora winced as the death cries of the orc and his beast echoed through the air.

"Run!" Gandalf cried as howls were heard as the rest of the orc pack ran towards their location.

Once again they were running for their lives with no safety in sight; Radagast was nowhere to be seen, it seemed that they were on their own. They soon slowed as they realized they were surrounded by the orcs with nowhere left to run. Annora swallowed and nocked an arrow, readying to defend herself and her friends.

"Kili!" Thorin cried out to his nephew, "shoot them!"

Annora could see Kili obeying the order in the corner of her eye and his arrow nailed one Orc in the forehead. Annora focused her sights on another orc nearing to the group and loosed her arrow; the orc was dead before he hit the ground. She took a shaky breath and nocked another arrow; her fear for herself and her friends overpowered her fear of the beasts before her.

"Where's Gandalf?" yelled Bilbo. He looked around frantically for the wizard.

"He's abandoned us!" growled Dwalin.

Annora's heart dropped, she would never believe Gandalf would abandon them all to die. She decided instead to concentrate on the task at hand and not dwell on the disappearance of the wizard. Beads of sweat now graced her brow and slid down her neck as she continued to fire arrows at the orcs, Kili still by her side.

Gandalf however had not abandoned the group and popped his head up from behind a nearby rock. "Over here you fools!" he shouted before disappearing again from sight.

Bilbo led the way and the group ran for the hole Gandalf had disappeared down. Thorin stood at the top of the rocky slope of the hole and ushered the dwarves into it. Quickly one by one they slid down the slope into the hole, except for two, Annora and Kili. They had continued firing arrows as the others ran for safety and had only backed away a couple of feet.

When the last dwarf had slid to the bottom Thorin finally realized that Kili and Annora were missing and spun around. His eyes landed on the two archers and he bellowed at them, "KILI! ANNORA! MOVE!"

Annora glanced over her shoulder to see only Thorin standing in the open. "Kili lets go!" She grabbed his arm and shoved him towards his uncle, urging him to run for the hole. She ran slightly behind him, her legs tired and still burning from before. "Keep going, don't look back," she yelled. She could hear their pursuers behind her and she couldn't seem to run fast enough as the sounds of screeches and heavy breathing got louder. Kili pulled ahead and leapt into the hole vanishing from her sight.

Her eyes locked with Thorin's and he held out his hand for her, his eyes pleading with her to hurry. Annora took his hand, grateful he had waited for her, and he turned to slide down the rocky slope to the hole. Just as he did and Annora thought they were in the clear a pair of strong jaws clamped down on her leg and a scream tore from her throat.

Annora's leg was yanked from under her and she crashed to the ground hard, hand still clinging to Thorin's. Pain laced up her leg as the warg's fangs dug into her flesh and she gritted her teeth. The smell of blood was in the air, tangy and metallic making Annora's stomach churn.

"Annora!" Thorin yelled.

Annora looked up to see Thorin on the ground, only his head and chest showing at the top of the slope. The hand that wasn't holding hers was pressed against a large rock preventing the warg from dragging off both Annora and himself. The warg growled at the dwarf and pulled at Annora's leg producing a strangled cry from the woman as the teeth started to rip at her flesh.

"Thorin. Thorin you have to let go," Annora choked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

The dwarf kings eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you here to die at the hands of this filth," he argued vehemently.

Annora's hand tightened around his and she bowed her head to hide the tears running down her face. "You have to. The men need you, you're more important to this journey than I am." She looked over her shoulder to see the orcs moving towards them and the lone warg that held her by the leg. "The others are coming and if you don't let go now we both die," she sobbed. She looked Thorin in the eye and gave him a tiny smile, "It's okay Thorin. It's not your fault."

She could see the determination in his eye and knew he wouldn't willingly let go of her hand. For a split second she thought maybe with the help of the others, she might just make it out of this. This hope was quickly squashed when she realized that the slope was fairly steep and would be difficult for the dwarves to climb and fight from.

She made the decision quickly although she was terrified of the creatures behind her. She gave Thorin one last look before smashing her free foot into the warg's face and releasing the man's hand. While Thorin didn't let go, the angry warg's pull on Annora's leg was powerful enough to wrench her out of the dwarfs grip. A final cry came from Annora then she was gone.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! Well there you have it, I think we can all agree that Annora has finally proven herself to Thorin. Tune in for Chapter 6! (I will try to get that one out as soon as possible) Much love **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since my last chapter, school has been crazy busy! Like I said before I am including things from the book along with the movie; so for anyone who has read the book, you know that the company stays in Rivendell for about 14 days. While I wont have the company in Rivendell for 14 days they will be there for longer than one day like in the movie. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you guys think. :)**

* * *

"ANNORA!" Thorin bellowed. It was a loud and animalistic sound that burst from his chest as he watched the warg crunch down on Annora's leg and drag her away. He could smell her blood in the air and it churned his stomach. He had fought many battles and had seen many of his kin die, had felt their hot blood splatter on his face, and heard their final breath rattle from their lungs. How was it one girl could affect him this badly, as if someone was removing his very soul. Her terrified screams filled the air, wrenching his gut and filling him with dread; she was going to die.

He pulled himself up in a blind panic, ready to run after the girl when an arrow whizzed past his face. He stumbled backwards; arms swinging in an attempt to right himself, then instead tumbled down the slope. He landed at the feet of the brothers Dwalin and Balin in a defeated heap, and they swiftly lifted their King to his feet.

As soon as the dwarf King was on his feet he lunged forward on instinct, intent on retrieving Annora from the orcs and ignored the shouts of the other dwarves. He didn't get very far when large hands grasped his arms and pulled his struggling form away from the entrance of the cavern.

"Let me go!" he roared as he thrashed against the dwarves' hold. More emotion was stirring in his body than he had ever experienced since the fall of Erebor and the painful feeling spurred him on. He fought desperately, flashes of Annora's terrified face playing across his eyes, increasing the pain swelling in his chest.

"Thorin! Thorin, she is gone," Balin said regretfully.

The words of the old dwarf reached his ears and they dropped a ball of lead into his gut. Thorin stilled, sinking to his knees before forcefully shrugging the hands from his arms. He knelt in the dirt for a minute, saying nothing and just stared at the entrance to the hole. He kept hoping that Annora would pop over the edge and join them, but she never did. Painfully, the dwarf rose to his feet, all hope lost that Annora would make it back to them alive.

"Where's Annora?!" Bilbo's panicked voice filled the silence in the hole. "What happened?!"

He received no answer from Thorin, his face blank of all emotion; the dwarf remained silent not wishing to relive the moment Annora was dragged off. Before any of the men could press him for answers a horn trumpeted above them in the field. They were all unsure of who sounded the horn until an orc tumbled down the slope into the hole with them. It landed on its back dead, an arrow protruding from its chest. Thorin leaned over the body and pulled the arrow out, inspecting the arrowhead.

"Elves." He threw the arrow to the floor in disgust.

"I can not see where the path leads. Do we follow it?" Dwalin called from the back of the hole.

"Follow it, of course," Bofur answered.

"Wait, we can not leave without Annora, she's still out there!" Kili argued.

Bilbo and some of the dwarves nodded their agreement. They did not wish to leave the girl behind.

"We must continue forward," Thorin said, his eyes cast to the floor. "She's gone, there's nothing we can do." The dwarf felt old and worn in that moment, and completely defeated.

"You don't know that!" Bilbo cried. "Did you see her killed? She's still out there!"

"The girl was dragged off by a warg; there is no way she survived. She is dead. Accept it. She sacrificed herself so that I could see this journey through, that is more than you have done hobbit," Thorin growled. He felt hollow as he stalked through the group and joined Dwalin at the entrance to the pathway.

"There is a chance she is alive Thorin. You have underestimated her before, maybe a little faith in her is in order here," Gandalf called to the dwarf King.

The dwarf King kept his head down. In his mind it was impossible that Annora was alive; that warg would have ripped her apart by now. "We're going," he ordered, eyes going steely.

The old wizard threw his hands up in defeat and mumbled about the stubborn ways of dwarves then patted Bilbo on the back as he followed the dwarves towards the pathway.

Angry tears ran down Bilbo's face at the disregard Thorin showed for Annora's life. He couldn't understand how the dwarf could just continue on without confirming the woman's fate. In Bilbo's mind Annora could be injured and suffering at the hands of the orcs and the group was just going to leave her to that fate. He stood staring up the slope, refusing to follow Thorin down the pathway.

Kili and Fili walked over to the hobbit, their faces full of sorrow at the loss of their new friend. Neither of them wished to leave without knowing for sure that Annora was dead but they would not go against their uncle, no matter how much they wanted to.

Fili placed a heavy hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "We must go Bilbo," he whispered.

Bilbo merely shook his head, still refusing to move. The brothers looked at one another and frowned; it seemed the only way they were going to get Bilbo to move was to give him no choice. Kili moved to stand in front of Bilbo and placed his hands on the hobbit's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Bilbo," he said.

Before Bilbo could argue, Kili picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. The hobbit yelled and screamed for the dwarf to put him down but he was ignored. Under normal circumstances the situation would have been incredibly embarrassing and demeaning but Bilbo found he simply felt defeated. It didn't matter, his cousin was gone and he was now traveling with the dwarf who had chosen to leave her behind. Once Bilbo had stopped struggling and calmed down, Kili placed him on his feet to walk on his own.

"I truly am sorry Bilbo. She was a warm, loving girl and a good friend. I will miss her too," Kili said, as he walked beside the hobbit.

While his words were full of warmth they had no effect on Bilbo's mood. His thoughts were on his cousin and he couldn't stop thinking that he should have done something, anything to help her.

The group continued on through the claustrophobic tunnels for hours in silence, Bilbo's mood becoming darker with every step. The thunder of waterfalls interrupted his thoughts as the group emerged from the tunnel to a mountainside.

Before them sat a beautiful sight nestled in the valley below: a white city surrounded by waterfalls. Despite the sorrow he felt for his cousin, Bilbo was in awe of the city below and couldn't deny the excitement that filled him at the realization of where he was.

"Rivendell," he whispered.

Hearing this Thorin gave Gandalf a stern look, "This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy."

Gandalf grimaced at the dwarf's words. "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"Do you think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin grumbled. "They will try to stop us."

Gandalf's wrinkled face drew into a smirk. "Of course they will."

Gandalf led the way down the ridge towards the Elven City with a group of very unhappy dwarves and one speechless hobbit. When they finally made it down the ridge and across a narrow bridge spanning across the top of a waterfall, the sun was starting to set. They stood in front of a staircase that led into the city and silently watched as an elf descended it, greeting Gandalf warmly.

"I must see Lord Elrond," Gandalf said to the elf.

"My Lord is not here," the elf stated.

"Not here?"

Just when Gandalf was going to ask where Elrond was, the sound of a horn echoed through the valley and the group turned to see riders quickly approaching. The dwarves immediately made a tight circle around Thorin and Bilbo when the horses came close and started circling them. The dwarves watched the elves closely, untrusting of the armor-clad riders.

"Ah, Lord Elrond," Gandalf said as a dark haired elf approached.

Elrond dismounted his horse and greeted Gandalf with enthusiasm, giving the wizard a warm hug. The two began to speak in Elvish, which bothered Thorin and his men greatly; they did not like the idea that the elf and wizard could be speaking of their quest without their knowledge.

Thorin stepped forward and Lord Elrond turned to him with a welcoming smile, "Thorin Oakenshield. Welcome to Imladris."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin stated as he gave the elf lord a suspicious look.

"We have not but I have had the pleasure of meeting your father."

Any conversation the two were about to have was interrupted as an elf rider galloped up to Elrond in great haste, followed closely behind by two others. He had not been with the original group of riders when they arrived and held a large blanketed bundle to his chest. Bilbo's eyes grew wide and hope bloomed in his chest when his eyes fell onto the bundle the elf was holding; to him it looked very much like a person.

"Lord Elrond. We were burning the bodies of the Orc pack as you ordered when we found something underneath a nearby tree," the rider announced as he dismounted his horse, careful not to drop the bundle. "Or should I say we found someone." He shifted the bundle so he was cradling it with both arms and another of the riders walked over. The second rider gently moved the blanket to reveal the unconscious face of a young woman.

"Annora?" Thorin breathed when his blue eyes landed on the woman's face. Her pale face was covered in dirt and a deep cut crossed the bridge of her small nose but there was no doubt that it was Annora. Hope replaced the pain he had been feeling since she had been dragged off hours before.

He rushed over to the elf holding Annora and his chest tightened as he looked at her. He couldn't believe the girl was alive and was even more surprised to realize how relieved he felt. "Give her to me," Thorin demanded of the elf rider.

Lord Elrond stepped forward, "She is one of your companions?" His eyes were full of curiosity as he looked at the dwarf.

"Yes she is."

"My Lord, the girl is in need of medical attention, she has lost a lot of blood to her wounds," the rider said, unsure whether to hand his charge over to the dwarf. "If she is in fact one of your companions, why was she left behind with those beasts?" The rider demanded. He was not impressed with this group and did not feel comfortable handing the girl over to the people who had left her behind to die.

"Do not question me elf. Now give her to me," Thorin snarled.

"She needs to be taken to the infirmary, you do not know the way, I will take her," the rider argued.

The two men glared at each other, both determined to get their way. The tension in the air was disrupted when Elrond cut in, "Aranel take her and Thorin Oakenshield to the infirmary. The rest of you come with me."

Although Thorin did not like the elf carrying Annora, he nodded and followed behind as the tall elf headed for the infirmary. The pale color of Annora's skin worried him and he couldn't afford to argue with the elf any longer.

Bilbo and the others watched as the two took off, Thorin jogging to keep up with the long strides of the much taller elf. The dwarves glanced at one another with smiles and cheers erupted into the air. They were ecstatic that Annora was alive.

A devilish grin spread across Fili and Kili's faces as they looked at each other. "I knew Uncle Thorin liked her. Did you see how he glared at the elf holding her? I thought he was going to take off the elf's head!" Fili laughed.

"I believe you are right brother, he seemed almost jealous of the elf!" Kili grinned in amusement. "I only wonder how Annora managed to survive the orc pack," he pondered.

"I suppose we will find out once Annora has healed," Fili said as he slung an arm over Bilbo's shoulder. He gave the hobbit a squeeze of consolation, "Do not worry, your cousin is a tough one, she will be fine."

"Yes she will," Bilbo smiled.

* * *

Aranel placed Annora on the white linen sheets of an infirmary bed, careful not to aggravate any of her injuries. The elf unwrapped the sheets from the woman so the healer could start working on the wounds.

Thorin stood on the opposite side of the bed from Aranel and took in Annora's condition. Her face was smudged with dirt and blood; dark waves tangled and littered with grass, the angry cut across her nose still bled, her hands were filthy, nails cracked and full of dirt. When his eyes landed on her nails, guilt filled him; she must have clawed at the ground trying to keep from being dragged off. He couldn't imagine how scared she must have been in those moments. His eyes moved back to her face, soft and calm in unconsciousness and wished, not for the first time, that he had done something more for her.

Ignoring his audience, he placed a hand on her cheek and bent over to lay a kiss on her forehead. Her skin was cool and clammy against his lips and his chest tightened once more. "I'm sorry Annora. I should never have left you there," he whispered into her ear. He moved away from her then turned to leave the room, "Inform me when the healer has finished his job." Then he was out the door, leaving Annora in the hands of the elf healer and Aranel.

* * *

The first thing Annora felt as she roused from her unconscious state was the burning pain in her leg, and the dryness of her throat. She scrunched her eyes up, not wanting to open them, afraid of where she might be. A curse flew through her lips when pain shot through her nose. Every time she furrowed her brow or scrunched up her face pain throbbed across the bridge of her nose. She finally forced her eyes open, blinking quickly as they watered and protested to the bright light that spilled into the room. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light she was pleasantly surprised to find herself not in the custody of orcs, like she first thought, but a beautiful room. Arches and intricate carvings covered the ceiling and pillars, all created out of a light colored material. Wood or stone, Annora wasn't sure, but she liked it.

She winced as she forced her body into a sitting position and took a better look at the room. It was all very clean and open with large windows and simple but elegant white fabrics. The curtains billowed as the warm summer breeze wafted through the windows and Annora relished the soft caress it tracked across her hot skin. She rubbed her hand across her forehead and down the bridge of her nose as a headache began thrumming. She recoiled when a sharp pain spread across her nose and tenderly felt the bandage on her face. Her fingers were bandaged as well.

"You had quite the cut across your nose, the healer stitched it up. You're probably dehydrated as well," came a voice. Annora didn't recognize the smooth voice and turned her head to the door.

There stood a tall man with long blonde hair and the most intense, ice-blue eyes she had ever seen. And those blue eyes were staring right at her. She was so transfixed by his stare she missed the shorter form scurrying to the side of her bed. She jumped, startled when a warm hand grasped hers. When she looked down, Bilbo's smiling face was looking back up at her. Annora gave Bilbo a weak smile and gave his hand a tight squeeze before pulling him close for half a hug. It was rather a difficult feat trying to hug someone while sitting in bed. She was overjoyed to see her cousin's smiling face, however; she had feared she would never see it again.

"How are you feeling, cousin?" he asked.

"My leg hurts a bit, along with my nose and I have a splitting headache but other than that I'm just tired," she replied, her eyes a little damp.

"Aranel said you were dehydrated," Bilbo reflected. "I'll go get you some water!" He ran from the room as fast as his legs could manage, leaving nothing but the sound of receding footsteps behind him.

Annora chuckled to herself, Bilbo could really be an excitable hobbit at times, and she didn't know what she would do without him. Her eyes moved from the empty doorway to the mystery man who was now leaning against the wall opposite her bed. When he didn't speak Annora searched his face suspiciously with an arched eyebrow. He had sharp features, a pale porcelain complexion and a tall, slim figure. Who was this man?

"Do you plan on speaking? Or are you going to stand there and stare at me all day like a creep?" She admitted that he had gorgeous eyes but his constant staring was beginning to grate on her nerves.

Instead of taking offence to her words the man let out a lilting laugh. "You have spirit. I like that," he grinned.

That's when Annora noticed the pointy ears poking out from beneath his blonde hair. He wasn't a human man but an elf! This realization left Annora very giddy and her headache was completely forgotten. She recalled all the times she would run through the woods with Bilbo looking for elves when they were children. Now here she was in the presence of a living, breathing elf and she had just called him a creep!

"You're an elf!" She pointed a dainty finger at the man, her eyes huge with excitement. "Oh wow. I can't believe this. If you're an elf then where am I?" Annora's curiosity had gotten the better of her and she was eager to get up and explore. Swiftly, she removed the sheets from her body and swung her legs over the edge of the soft bed. Her feet were bare and she realized she was no longer wearing her own clothes. Instead, her hands stroked fine silk the color of lavender. Silver thread was embroidered along the bottom of the dress in intricate designs much like the ones that adorned the beautiful room.

She quirked an eyebrow at the elf once more, "Is this what most of your people wear when they sleep? Isn't it a little fancy?"

"No Miss Took they do not. One of the ladies taking care of you chose to change you into that dress this morning. I suppose she had a sense that you would awaken today," he chuckled, a knowing glint in his eye.

"That's not fair. You know my name but I do not know yours," she said, a small pout forming on her face. She started swinging her uninjured leg back and forth as she looked at him, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I am Aranel of Rivendell. Welcome lady Annora," he said, giving her a small bow.

"Rivendell?" she asked, dumbfounded. Now the serene feeling she got from her room made sense; the soft, beautiful architecture was clearly elvish and Annora couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before. Her excitement spiked and without any thought she pushed off the bed onto her bare feet. The floor was chilly, but it wasn't the cold that made her gasp. The burning pain in her leg flared, protesting the sudden weight on the unused limb.

"My lady, you shouldn't be walking around yet, your wounds haven't completely closed," Aranel said. He crossed the room with only a few strides and gripped Annora's elbows to steady her. Concern knitted his eyebrows together as he examined the small woman's face.

Annora stood still, concentrating on breathing and trying to ignore the radiating pain of her leg. She was also trying to ignore how close Aranel had gotten to her; his concerned face was inches from hers and she could feel the warmth coming off of his body. He smelled of morning dew and the rich scent of damp earth, something she imagined was unique to him alone. Their proximity to one another made Annora's heart race and she averted her eyes to the floor. Why was he staring at her so intently?

"Annora?" came a deep voice from the doorway.

Annora's heart stopped when she heard his voice, a voice she thought she would never hear again. Her eyes locked with deep, dark blue eyes that were the complete opposite of Aranel's. She didn't think her heart could race any faster than it already was but it proved her wrong as it quickened its rhythm. She suddenly felt very nervous.

"Thorin," she whispered, barely able to speak.

His eyes never moved from hers as he walked towards the two unmoving patrons, not at all happy about the close proximity he had found them in. He wasn't sure what feeling hit him when his eyes landed on Annora and the elf standing together, but he really didn't like it. All it took for his anger to reach its boiling point was for Aranel to look at him with a smirk, the elf's hands still firmly holding Annora's arms. Thorin looked from Annora to the elf and gave him a hard shove to the chest, making him release Annora and stumble backwards. The dwarf shot the elf a glare, seething with hatred for him, and planted himself in front of Annora keeping her from the elf's view.

"Do not touch her again elf. Tell me, do you always get familiar with women you've just met?" Thorin growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Aranel frowned, "Do not forget dwarf, you are a guest here, watch your step. I'd hate for you to be kicked out for your uncivilized behavior," Aranel said sarcastically.

Thorin's dislike of elves fueled his anger and the two men erupted into a loud and heated argument.

Annora on the other hand stood behind Thorin silently, still in shock from the dwarf's sudden appearance and possessive behavior. Her heart had continued its hectic rhythm while Thorin had turned his attention to Aranel. He hadn't said a single word to her, yet just a glance had turned her insides to jelly. He was here though, right in front of her, taking care of her in his own way. A thick lump formed in her throat and she could feel the familiar prickling of tears behind her eyes. He was here. The yelling between the two men stopped immediately when two slim arms slipped around the dwarf King's waist.

"A…Annora?" Thorin blinked, confused by what was occurring.

Muffled sobs were heard from Annora. Her face was buried in Thorin's back, tears leaving damp spots on his dark blue tunic. Since arriving at Rivendell, Thorin had abandoned his fur cloak in the room the elves had given him; it was far too warm to wear it. Annora's arms tightened around his waist as she continued to cry.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she cried.

Her words surprised Thorin, was she happy to see him? His rough hands gently pried hers from his waist, just enough so he could turn around to face her. Annora's eyes were red and puffy from crying and her rosebud lips quivered as she tried to stop.

He cupped her face in his hands, "Your nose is looking better," he commented as he brushed a thumb across her face. She looked unbelievably vulnerable to Thorin and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. What was with this girl? He failed to save her from the warg and here she was glad to see him, clinging to him as if he would disappear if she let go.

"I'm sorry I left you there Annora. I swear it will never happen again," he whispered, placing a kiss on the crown of her head then pulling her tighter to his chest. If he had to be honest with himself, he was happy to see her well. The last six days had been tiring, he only left Annora's side to eat, bathe and inform the others of her condition. The thought of her never waking up had left him full of guilt and kept him from sleep; she had lost a lot of blood and the healer was unsure if she would recover. He promised himself that he wouldn't allow her to be harmed again, even if it meant leaving her here in Rivendell with that infuriating elf.

Annora gripped the back of Thorin's tunic tightly in each hand and buried her tear stained face in his chest. He smelled so different than Aranel; wood smoke and some kind of spice she didn't recognize. It was comforting to her and in that moment she didn't want to move.

A light cough caught Annora's attention and she peeked out from Thorin's embrace to see a group of grinning dwarves staring back at her. Thorin must have heard the interruption as well because in the next moment he released her and hastily stepped away. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks and wiped the remaining tears from her face, attempting to hide her embarrassment. She looked around and discovered Bilbo had taken Aranel's place, a glass of water in his hand, and the elf had disappeared from the room.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a smile and a small wave.

"Annora!" Fili and Kili cheered. They ran towards her and bombarded her with warm hugs and rustled her hair lovingly. She giggled as the other dwarves surrounded them.

"Ah, lass, it's good to see you up and about. May I add how beautiful you look in that dress? Am I right?" Balin winked at her as a murmur of agreement came from the rest of the dwarves.

"Yes gorgeous, no wonder Thorin was holding her, how could he resist?" Dori chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eye.

If Annora wasn't already embarrassed enough, Dori's comment made it much worse and her cheeks flamed all over again. She quickly glanced at Thorin from the corner of her eye. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was gazing out one of the windows, pretending not to hear the other dwarf's comment.

"Why were you all standing in the doorway to begin with?" she asked.

"Upset we interrupted your moment with Thorin?" Kili teased, wagging his eyebrows. "You know if he hadn't been yelling we wouldn't have showed up. You can blame him for the interruption."

"Oh shut it, you!" She scrunched her face up, annoyed with his teasing and regretted the action immediately. A hand flew to her nose as pain spread through it once again causing her eyes to water. Avoiding the question, she swung a punch for Kili's shoulder but he was much quicker this time and dodged it with a laugh. She did all this with one hand still clutching her pounding nose. He was right though, she realized. She was disappointed that they interrupted her moment with Thorin; she was enjoying herself. Letting her hand fall away from her face she looked over to Thorin again, tuning out the chatter from the other dwarves. Her heart sped up immediately when she looked at his face and then frowned. Why was she feeling this way about him all of a sudden? What had changed? He was handsome, his blue eyes captivated her and she had felt very safe in his arms.

She hadn't realized she was starring until blue eyes met hers and her heart squeezed in on itself.

"They're right, you look very beautiful Annora," Thorin mumbled, looking away once more.

That did it, she knew exactly what feeling filled her and understood immediately that she was in trouble. Somehow over their journey she had fallen for Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. Annora swallowed and gave him a warm smile; by the gods what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**I hope to have the next chapter out soon. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for too long. Until next time, much love guys! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry this one is going to be super short but with school I have been super busy! But I felt that I really needed to post at least a little something for you guys, hopefully to keep you satisfied for a little while. Good news is I'll be done school in 4 weeks so I will finally have the time to do a lot of writing! Well enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"You look much better Annora my dear," Gandalf said as he entered the room. He too had heard the shouting from Thorin and Aranel's fight, and had made his way to the room as the dwarves ran ahead. "Shall we join lord Elrond for dinner? You must be starved by now," he said.

"I suppose I am a little hungry. How long has it been?" she asked.

"We have been in Rivendell for about… mmm six days now I believe," he contemplated.

"I've been asleep for six days?"

"Yes and we were all worried about you," peeped Ori.

Annora smiled at the shy dwarf, "I'm sorry I worried you all but I'm better now. Fili do you mind lending me your arm? My leg is a little stiff."

Fili complied with her request and offered her his arm. "Thank you," she smiled.

With the blonde dwarf's help Annora followed Gandalf and the dwarves through the halls of Rivendell. Her leg was stiff and painful when she walked but having Fili there for support made it much easier.

"I still can't believe I've been asleep for six days," she whispered to Fili.

"Well the elves said you lost a lot of blood. Your body was exhausted I suppose," he considered. "We were worried that we might lose you. It's been a long six days, longer for some than others."

"Well that… warg… did have a good grip on my leg," she whispered. "What do you mean it has been longer for some?"

He glanced down at her with a small smile, "Well you should have seen Bilbo. When he wasn't busy exploring Rivendell and talking to the elves, he was pacing holes in the floor from worry of you." He glanced around, eyes darting, checking to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. "Uncle Thorin was the worst of us. He barely left your room, refused to leave in fact, I think he blames himself for what happened to you," he whispered in her ear.

Annora's rosebud lips turned down into a frown, "He wouldn't leave my room? I can't believe he would blame himself for what happened. There was nothing he could have done Fili." Her chest clenched painfully at the news. Was Thorin acting kindly towards her out of guilt? Her frown deepened with the thought.

"I know Annora. Like I told you before, I think he likes you," he said giving her a devilish grin.

"That's silly. Why would he like me?" she mumbled to herself, casting her eyes to the floor.

They finally reached a large open balcony overlooking the valley below. The sun was slowly setting in the sky, drenching the valley in warm orange and soft pink hues. Two elegant tables were set with silver tableware and twisty willow branch centerpieces. The longer of the two tables was set out for the company and to their relief the elves had piled the silver platters with meat, cheese and bread. According to Bombur, the first night they had arrived the elves had served them nothing more than greens and fruit. The disgusted look on his face from the memory made Annora giggle.

"Annora would you care to sit with us at Lord Elrond's table?" Gandalf asked from the small round table.

"Oh! Of course I will Gandalf," she replied. She was rather excited to meet the elf lord of Rivendell. "I'll be okay from here Fili." She gave him a reassuring smile and let go of his arm.

She limped over to the small table where Gandalf, Elrond and Thorin were already seated. She found her leg had loosened up considerably from the short walk from her room.

As Thorin watched Annora walk up to the table he couldn't help but notice the limp in her step and remorse filled him. But she still smiled, even with all the pain she was in, she managed to continue to be her happy sunny self.

"Lady Annora," came an all too familiar voice.

Annora turned her head to look over her shoulder and gazed up into the ice blue eyes of Aranel. She wondered when he had shown up. He was very quiet when he walked; she hadn't noticed him come to her side. Aranel pulled out the empty chair at the table and offered her his hand. Annora looked from his face to his hand and smiled, he was definitely a gentleman. Slipping her hand into his, opposite hand holding up the skirt of her gown, he guided her to her chair and slid it forward as she sat down.

An elegant red rose appeared in front of her face, "For the most beautiful creature I have laid my eyes upon," the elf whispered.

"Thank you Aranel," Annora murmured a blush rising to her cheeks. "It's gorgeous." She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled the heavenly scent.

"My lady," he said with a bow then disappeared from the balcony as silently as he had appeared.

"It would seem you have an admirer Lady Annora," Elrond chuckled, amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"It appears that way. Although I don't really understand why," she replied and gently placed the rose next to her plate.

She returned her attention back to the table where two men held amusement in their faces while a certain dwarf looked very grumpy. She had forgotten Thorin was at the table witnessing Aranel's actions and immediately felt guilty. She knew he didn't like elves and she was aware of his specific hatred of Aranel.

"Well I suppose you are a curiosity to Aranel. Not only are you a woman traveling with a group of dwarf men, a wizard and a hobbit, but also your appearance is exotic. From what I can tell you are neither dwarf nor hobbit nor human. Fascinating. Also Aranel is the one who found you injured out in the field. Your ability to survive the orc pack must have sparked his interest in you," Elrond said.

"I don't know about fascinating. Unusual seems more like the correct description to me. As for Aranel, I was very fortunate that he was around to find me," she said.

There was a brief moment of silence as servers brought out wine for the tables, stopping the conversation, which Annora was grateful for. She never did enjoy large amounts of attention and preferred conversation that wasn't based around her.

"We are all very curious as to what happened out there," Gandalf spoke up.

Damn.

She looked around the table a little nervously and could tell everyone on the balcony was listening intently. They all wanted to know what had happened to her after she had been dragged off by the warg.

"Well one minute I was running behind Kili and the next a warg had a firm hold on my leg and wasn't about to let go. It yanked me off my feet and I swear the damn thing huffed in self-satisfaction when I landed hard on my face," she grumbled.

"I could hear the rest of the orc pack running towards us and I couldn't see any scenario in which both Thorin and myself would escape. I… I didn't want Thorin to die along with me, so I let go of his hand and kicked the warg in the face. Thorin wasn't going to let go of my wrist, I saw it in his eyes, so I knew if I got the warg mad enough he would pull hard. It worked. That creature wrenched on my leg so hard I thought he would pull it right off!"

She gazed around the silent room; everyone's eyes were on her including Thorin's. His eyes were intense, they flashed with an emotion she couldn't quite place when their eyes met and Annora's heart accelerated. She didn't want to finish her story. She didn't want him to know what she had gone through.

"As he dragged me through the dirt my mind seemed to shut down, I could hear screaming, at first I thought it was the flash backs again. It wasn't until my throat ached that I realized I was the one who was screaming. I could smell the stink of orcs along with the smell of blood; my blood. I dug my nails into the ground attempting to slow him down, which now that I think about it wasn't the best idea." She looked at her bandaged hands and scowled. They didn't hurt but she imagined her nails were nearly non-existent.

"He finally stopped dragging me when the orcs showed up," she swallowed hard, feeling a bit sick. "I thought they were going to kill me but they just stood there, pointing at me and talking to each other. It was like they were considering what to do with me and I think Gandalf is right Thorin; someone is hunting you. I could be wrong but I think they were keeping me alive to use as bait," she concluded looking at the dwarf with a grim face.

"That's when one came towards me with some dirty looking cloth, I think he was going to bandage my leg so I didn't bleed out but I panicked. I was terrified; I didn't know what he was going to do. So I pulled my dagger on him. I cut him across his leg and he cried out a shrill screech that hurt my ears. That's how I got the cut on my nose; it infuriated him and he backhanded me. His jagged armor must have sliced my nose. He was so enraged I really thought he was going to kill me right there, towering over me with his sword drawn. That's when the horn sounded. The next thing I knew horses were thundering towards us. Suddenly orcs and wargs were falling to the ground all around me. I couldn't see properly, my head was feeling light and my vision became blurred. I dragged myself under a nearby tree and darkness took me. I didn't even fight it, I was so tired and it seemed so easy to just let go. That's it, the rest you know," she shrugged.

There was a long silence as the group took in her words and Annora shifted in her seat uncomfortably. When no one spoke she picked up a slice of fresh bread and tore a small piece off, savoring the taste and texture of it in her mouth. Her stomach growled insistently and she helped herself to some more food.

"You're a very brave woman Miss Took," Elrond complimented.

Annora chortled at that, "I wouldn't say brave. More like stubborn and reckless."

The dwarves at the other table laughed at that. "That's our girl!" Dwalin shouted from the table raising his glass.

"What of these flash backs you spoke of?" Elrond had a curious look on his face as he looked at her.

She gave him a surprised look; she didn't think he would concentrate on that part of her story. "It happened when the first warg scout showed up… suddenly I could hear screaming and images started flashing in front of my eyes. It was like the world around me dissolved into nothing, I didn't hear anything but those terrified screams. The flashes were chaotic. Confusing. Everything was fuzzy but everyone in them were being slaughtered and there were growls and howl's."

She closed her eyes, brows furrowing in concentration. "Then a man is in front of me, I can't make out his face but he has dark hair and a beard I think. He's talking to me but I can't make out what he's saying. He bends down and a warm pressure brushes across my forehead, then he's gone. That's it. That's when the flashes stopped and I came back to the world with a dead warg at my feet," she whispered. She opened her grey eyes and a single tear slid down her cheek, leaving a trail of memories behind it. "I think it was my father talking to me."

She had mixed feelings about the flashes of memories. While they were terrifying and brought fear to her heart, they were also a key to her past and filled her with hope. Maybe they would help her discover who her parents were, who she was.

"I would not dwell on these memories Annora. In time your mind may puzzle them out, be patient. You my dear are an interesting soul and a puzzle in your own right," Elrond said. He rested his face on his hands and looked at her in contemplation. "A mystery indeed."

Annora shrugged at the elf with a small smile on her face and continued eating her dinner contently. Elrond was right, things would fall into place eventually, her friends' journey was more important at the moment. The evening continued on with stories and elves playing harps and flutes as the sun dipped below the horizon.

* * *

When they finished their meals the sun had completely disappeared from the valley and night had descended. "Please excuse us Annora, we have matters to discuss," Elrond said as the three men stood from the table.

"Do not worry my lord, I will keep her company," came a familiar voice.

Annora turned her head to see Aranel standing beside her chair wearing a simple forest green tunic, brown pants and knee high boots. He was dazzling even in simple clothing.

"Would the lady care to accompany me on a walk?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Well I suppose…" she trailed off and looked at Thorin. His face was blank, showing no emotion of how he felt about the idea. She had wanted to talk to Thorin but he had business with lord Elrond, so she found herself agreeing. "Okay a walk would be lovely," she agreed taking his hand.

Aranel helped her out of her chair and offered her his arm. Taking his arm gratefully, Annora allowed the elf to lead her away from the balcony. As they walked by the companies table Annora couldn't help but notice the annoyed expressions and glares that the dwarves shot at Aranel. She gave them all a warning look and turned her attention back to the path ahead of her. As they strolled away from the balcony, Annora rolled her eyes at the whispers that followed their steps.

* * *

**There you go. I hope to have a much longer chapter posted in about 4-5 weeks. I hope you all can wait and be patient with me. T^T Please stick around and as always thanks for all the comments and support. :D **


	8. UPDATE!

Hi guys!

I just wanted to give you all an update about this story. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm so sorry for the long wait for everyone who has been watching for my next chapter. I've been super busy with work, my summer course and the new man in my life that I haven't had much of a chance to sit down in front of the computer and write. But I am working toward getting the next chapter out by the end of this Saturday. So thank you all for your patience and I hope the next chapter will have been worth the wait.

Cheers!


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I have finally released a new chapter! Hurray! I've been busy with life and haven't been writing as much as I would like, not to mention that I was having a hard time writing this one. But I promised a new chapter a few weeks ago and was feeling bad that I hadn't done it when I said I would so I finally kicked my ass into writing. Now this one isn't super long but I'm hoping it will satisfy you guys until the next one, which hopefully will come out sooner than this one. Anyhow enjoy! And thank you to everyone who reads my story and continues to support me in this project! ^_^**

* * *

The odd couple walked through Rivendell in compatible silence, enjoying the lamplight and quiet of the night. Annora's eyes swept over everything as they walked, trying to soak in as much of the beauty around her as she could.

"Would you care to see the gardens?" the elf inquired.

He had been so quiet that Annora jolted in surprise at his voice. She felt her face flush slightly embarrassed by her own reaction to the elf's voice. "Yes that sounds lovely," she beamed up at him. The city itself was so beautiful she imagined the gardens surely would match in splendor. They followed a winding dirt trail, through the city and down the cliff side. The entire valley glowed with an ethereal light that the elven city gave off and Annora felt as if she were walking through a dream. She wondered to herself how something so beautiful could possibly exist is a world where the dragons of old left whole cities in fiery ruins; such beauty in a world that could be as dark as the ink that flowed across an artists parchment. Her mind wandered back to the Shire and realized that it too held a beauty of its own with its lush emerald fields, wildflowers scattered across the hills like the freckles on a hobbit child's face and the warm feeling that one felt walking among the small towns filled with cheerful people. It was different than Rivendell. The elf city was calm and serene in its peaceful existence, hidden away in its secret valley.

As they reached the gardens Annora couldn't hide the grin that spread across her small face. Even in the darkness of the night the gardens were full of life; small creatures scurried amongst the foliage feasting happily on the insects that dwelled underneath the flowered canopies. Lamps lit the mass gardens and Annora could see the critters dart around, completely ignoring her presence. She moved from the elf's side, intent on observing the nocturnal activities going on and moved through the garden joyfully.

Aranel chuckled quietly to himself as he observed the young woman's movements. The woman was in the presence of one of the most beautiful gardens in Middle Earth and she had barely spared a glance at the various plants and flowers that inhabited it, instead she was very intent on the scurrying creatures whom filled the night air with chirps and squawks. Aranel shook his head humorously, he found her to be even more of a mystery than before, unique and curious in her own way. When he had first seen her, she had been a small bundle of dirt, tangled and matted hair, and blood. If it were not for the warg that he had dispatched nearby the tree that she had taken shelter underneath, he would never have noticed her. He remembered the stillness of her body and the strong copper smell of blood, fresh blood. He was sure that the woman was dead, killed by the filth that himself and his comrades had tracked down and slayed. When he had placed a hand on her still shoulder, he was startled to feel her flinch under his touch, moaning out despite her unconscious state. He never expected there to be any strength left in the tiny woman yet she had thrashed and cried out against his hand, in a fever induced panic, awakening just long enough to attempt to scramble away from him. She had only made it a few feet before collapsing into unconsciousness once again. He knew she did not remember their first encounter; there had been no recognition in her eyes when she first awoke in Rivendell's sick room and she failed to mention it in the retelling of the happenstance with the warg.

Annora turned then, cheeks flushed a pretty pink, and her grey eyes alight with life found his own blue orbs. She smiled happily and walked to stop in front of him, rocking back on her heels and hands clasped behind her back.

"There are so many fascinating little creatures running around this place and the air drifts with such sweet smells. How you manage to keep your feet from finding their way here day after day is a great achievement," she huffed, slightly out of breath.

The elf took the moment to look at her, truly look at her. She was more than a mysterious enigma with an unknown heritage. He admired the rich brown of her hair, the color of the richest soil and how it waved and curled around her face. Her eyes stood out beautifully against the dark of her hair and soft paleness of her face; eyes that could entrance any man with a single glance. The trait that drew him to her the most was her smile, a small quirk at the edges of her full lips hinted to a secret that only she knew, and added to her curiousness. He barely noticed his feet moving, his arm reaching up to brush aside a strand of her dark hair from her face and the way his heart sped as he looked into her stormy eyes. In this moment there was only her, no garden, no Rivendell, only the two of them. Aranel gave her a small grin, "Annora I…"

"That's my cousin for you. For if there were critters of creatures of fascinating or adorable qualities, Annora could be standing in the presence of a beautiful goddess and never noticed her," laughed Bilbo from the dirt path that lead to the gardens, Thorin following in his wake.

Aranel stepped away from Annora hastily, allowing his arm to fall to his side like a dead weight and shot an irritated look at the hobbit and dwarf.

Bilbo just grinned back at the elf, completely unaware of his interruption of such an intimate moment and lopped down the rest of the path to sweep his cousin in a loving hug, lifting her just enough to spin her around like they were once again seven year olds.

Annora could not help but laugh at her cousin's antics and admitted to herself that she was relieved at his sudden appearance. She enjoyed Aranel's company but the closeness of his body and the feel of his hand brushing her cheek lightly as he moved away a lock of her hair, had filled her with nervousness and something else she couldn't quite place. It left her breathless and comfortable all at once.

"Thank you for gracing me with your presence this evening my lady, I shall leave you with your kin and companion," Aranel whispered with a bow and a gentle kiss to the back of Annora's hand. Without another word he had turned and was already walking up the dirt path that lead back into the heart of the white city of Rivendell.

Annora watched the elf depart with a thoughtful look on her face. Even the man's walk was elegant and complimented his appearance and personality perfectly she thought to herself, and with a smile turned back to Bilbo and a grumpy Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you thought of this one and I hope to get the next one out soon.**


End file.
